Nothing is what it seems
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Immortality is a curse.Can love help break Hinata's fears and help her and her love ones through the darkest times?"What am i?""You're Hinata.My angel.""I'm a monster!""No.You once told me nothing is wat it seems" multihinapairSUMMARY SUCKS I NOE,JUST TRY
1. Prologue

**Untoldmemories:** The prologue may seem kind of boring and cofusing but please bare with me. I promise you that the chapters later on will be more interesting and make more sense. Thank-you and please review.

**Hinata**:Remember, the more reviews the better.

**Untoldmemories: **And just to let you know this story is mutliple Hina pairings. And I mifght somehow put Haku in this. I love him so much!

**Hinata: **A-Ano...what?!

* * *

**Prologue.**

Three shadows stood motionlessly as the fourth one sent another and last of their clan member down unto the cold bloody ground. The silver haired woman closed her eyes shut as she hugged the bundle in her arms closer to her,trying to erase the horrid pictures away from her head. The golden haired man next to her hugged her closer to him protectively as he stared down at the bundle sadly yet affectionately. Fire roared around them as if trying to protect them from the advancing figure.

It laughed sinisterly as it licked its bloody sword,taunting them. The silver haired woman glared at the shadow angrily. "What more do you want from us! From her?!",she snapped, the bundle revealing to be a small girl around 3. Her baby face, pale and had a multi-colored, dragon surrounding a full moon and the sun. on her forehead. Her hair was slightly silver and gold with night blue mixed in it and her eyes were closed tightly as the mark on her forehead flickered for a moment. "Shes just a child! Our daughter! Not yours.",the golden haired man growled.

"I don't think sssso! This is what you get for leaving me for him!",IT stepped out of the shadows to show a snake like man pointing at the golden haired man. The couple glared at him,their eyes flashing with anger and hatred. "For that you kill our whole clan and you try to take away our daughter! She already has a bad enough life set for her!",the woman screamed,her multi-colored eyes flashing dangerously. "Its your fault for bearing her and making her becoming the cursed one! It wasn't mine!", the murderer laughed.

"Her destiny and fate is set in stone. Shes cursed with immortality along with her destined true loves. Her lovers will protect her and fight along with her on the day Kohona might fall. If not she and them stop the destruction then they will live to see their love ones die. Our clan have many burdens on our shoulders and now we are the only ones left...can you make her life even more miserable without her family?",the golden haired man recited the prophecy disdainfully. "But she is born with powers beyond imagination, am I right?", the snake like man asked,his snake like eyes gleaming eerily.

If he could get his hands on her and train her to be stronger then he would have a good body. He smirked, alright first this brat then the Uchiha later on. Knowing the look on his face,the woman growled. "You will not take her!" The man smirked wider, "What are you going to do about it? Your chakara is very low now my dear. Use any more,you die."

"If we die then we die for her! I the heiress of the Moonlight Clan, _Tsukikage_ and I the heir of the Sunlight clan, _Hikage_ give all our powers and blessing to our daughter,heir of both clans!",the man and the woman yelled flashing a bright light. _'Hitomi, Nozomi, and Yuki protect the hime_!', with that command the demons within the two was pushed into the young one along with its own demon. The snake like man's eyes widened, they're gonna use that? Before he could grab the unconscious little girl ,the bundle disappeared in glittering lights then the couple fell lifelessly on their floor. A sad smile adorning their ghostly pale face. Their chakara had been used and so have their life for their sadly cursed daughter. "I'm so sorry, my little Hinata.",the two whispered before their last breathe was taken away. Orichimaru cursed, "Now where could they have teleported that brat?! But if they did transfer everything to her...than that would make her more tempting doesn't it." He cackled maniacally to himself before marching off to find the brat and make a little visit to the Uchiha clan.

Sarutobi sat in his office,his eyes glazed over as he stared out into window. He didn't know why...but it felt like something bad had happened. Like there was a great lost of something important and a faint aura of death hung somewhere out there. He couldn't shake it off. Suddenly his room was filled with bright lights and an familiar chakara burst.

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he recognized the chakara was from a close ally of Kohona and his own very close friends. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for the lights to disappear. When it did, a small bundle was in front of him. A slight smell of blood lingered from it as it slightly stirred. Sarutobi's eyes widened when he recognized who it was. "Oh no.",he gasped,dread and sadness overcoming him. "Hokage-sama! We just found out that the whole clan of Tsukikage and Hikage had been destroyed! But the hime was no where to be found!",an anbu ninja ran into the room,his voice trembling with shock mixed with fear. The heiress/hime was very important and if in the wrong hands...it wouldn't be good. Especially since the two legendary clans had blood and powers beyond imagination following through them. They even contained other clan's powers.

Sarutobi looked at the ninja grimly, "I believe I just found the heiress." At that the little child laying on the floor opened its shockingly yet memorizing multi colored hued eyes. The sign on her forehead blinked then glowed dimly as if ready to back up the child when something tries to harm her. She softly grunted and sat up while the others stared at her,seeing what her reaction would be.

She calmly raised her eyes at them then made eye contact with them. The two men froze then shivered at what they saw in the eyes. It looked nothing like a child's. It was full of wisdom and strength. Too much for just a innocent 3 year old to hold within. "Daddy and mommy died...didn't they?",she spoke softly yet evenly. Sarutobi was far beyond amazed at the 3 year old. He nodded,not sure how she would react.

She broke eye contact to look down at her hands,curiosity and sadness evident clear in her eyes. "They passed down everything they knew and had to me. I could feel it. In my blood...my life...what it was suppose to be.",she whispered bitterly. "Hinata-hime...you know this calls for drastic measures you know?", Sarutobi asked,watching her expression. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Yes I know pops." She teased. Sarutobi stiffened then sighed,it was what the little girl had called when when he visited her family. It was the only thing she knew to call him.

Her lips twitched into a smirk,clearly amused although her eyes portrayed hurt and deep sorrow for her family members. Her eyes slightly glistened as she remembered what happened. She slowly crawled to him and sat in his lap and laid down against him like nothing happened as she covered her face in his chest. Tears leaked out as she sobbed uncontrollably/ Sarutobi sighed then stroked her back. "Poor girl.",he thought as he tried to soothe her. He knew he had to erase her memories soon though. It would be better that way and keep her from Orichimaru. Although he knew that someday the memories would resurface soon. He would put her on a genjutsu that will make her look two years older then it will disappear on her 13th birthday. He patted her head, "I'm sorry hime but this is for the best." With that Hinata's world went dark.

-

"Hiashi, remember our deal and take good care of her.", Sarutobi said as he handed the girl over to the Hyuuga. "Yes Hokage-sama." "It is to take care of her until her real 13th birthday. Then you may do whatever you want with her.",the old aged hokage stated again. Hiashi nodded then looked down at the girl in his arms.

-

8 years later

Hinata's POV

I couldn't wait! Today was my _14__th_ birthday. ( Since shes under a genjutsu she should really be 12) I was more excited then usual. It was nearing afternoon now and I was sitting in the gardens after breakfast. This morning had been wonderful. Nii-san and Hanabi had already given me my presents and congrulated me. Although I couldn't help but think something bad would happen. And my body felt kind of funny today too. Well maybe it was because Naruto-kun left a month ago right?

Something just didn't feel right no matter what I told myself I couldn't shake it off. "Hinata-sama Hiashi-sama needs you." I looked up to Neji-nii-san standing there looking grim. My earlier excitement immediately drained away to be replaced with nervousness and curiosity mixed with a bit of fear. What could father want? I bet something bad will happen.

Then I mustered up one of the smiles that always fooled everyone. "Alright. Is he in the study?", I asked as I got off the bench. He avoided eye contact with me usually but it felt like he couldn't just look at me right now. Like he knew something I didn't know. I kept my innocent mask on and waited for his reply.

"No...in the courtyard...Would you like me to escort you?",he asked politely. I shook my head, "Its okay nii-san." He nodded. I stepped closer to him and looked at him straight in the eye...well tried to since he was taller and avoiding my own eyes. "Something is wrong isn't it?",I asked unsurely. He turned his head away. Suddenly an idea of what it might be clicked in my head. No...he surely wouldn't. Not on my birthday right? I looked back up at Neji and realization dawned on me that I was going to lose him too.

Before I could stop myself I found myself hugging him tightly. I could feel him stiffen at the contact. We just mended our relationship with each other. We were on good terms now and she was going to lose her cousin. At least she wanted to say thank-you for all the things he did for her. He watched over and protected her so many times before and was there when she needed someone. "Thank-you for everything nii-san.",I whispered as a soft gust of wind blew by,playing with my hair as it carried flower petals along.

Normal POV

If someone were to see this would've have said it looked somewhat romantic. Neji was baffled at why she said thank-you. Thank-you that he had tried to kill her during the exams? He looked down at her then patted her head awkwardly,not use to situations like this with his cheeks slightly pink. "Hiashi-sama is waiting for you.",he reminded her again. Hinata let go and nodded before running off to the courtyard. He watched her leave sadly knowing that it would probably the last time he'll see her. Well...in this house.

Hinata straightened her white kimono and walked into the courtyard with her eyes trained down on the floor instinctively. "Hinata!" The birthday girl turned around to see her little sister running towards her with her eyes red and brimming with tears. "Please don't go in there Hinata! I just heard that-Ah!", Nyomi, Hanabi's mother, grab her sister and placed a hand over her mouth.

Hanabi thrashed in her mothers grip as she tried to warn Hinata at the some time. Hinata looked up at her step mom questioningly and was about to open her mouth to ask. Nyomi sneered at her step daughter, cutting her off, then walked away briskly before Hanabi got out of hand and Hinata could even say something. Hinata looked back at the doors that led to the courtyard. She smiled weakly to herself. "I'm sorry Hanabi but I already knew this was coming anyway. I can't avoid it." With that said she stepped into the courtyard to be met with the council and the leader...her father.

She bowed respectfully to them,well aware of the hateful glares usually trained on her. She turned to her father and kneeled down than pushed back her bangs so he could begin. "So you knew.",he asked more than stated. Hinata nodded,her eyes on the floor. "Fine. Lets begin now.",he said and the council stepped up beside him. "Hyuuga Hinata...I have finally officially decided to disown you because you have failed again to met the standards of being a Hyuuga. But since you know a lot about the Hyuuga family so I will put the seal on you to ensure you won't do anything stupid after you leave. May luck be with you." Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the searing pain. Before she knew it she was hit full on with intense pain then her world went black but before she fully lost consciousness she saw three pairs of familiar eyes watching over her. This felt like it had happened before...was her last thought before she slipped away to the darkness.

-

The air was moist and heavy. It was going to rain soon. Kakashi kept his eyes glued to his little book and quickened his pace. He wasn't going to stay out in the rain and get wet. If he did then his book would. A small groan caught his attention. He stopped when he sensed it was a familiar chakara presence. He looked down to find a odd looking lump laying on the park bench. Curious,he poked it and it moved than groaned again.

He now knew that the lump was a girl not a 'lump'. He looked at her feet to see there was bags of her clothes and a scroll. What was this girl doing out here? She seemed like she had enough money to live at a hotel. Kakashi looked down at her face to see if he knew her or not. Her heart shaped face was pale yet it looked good on her. She had indigo hair that was boyishly cut and fresh bandages wrapped around her forehead. She looked around 14.

He felt a spark of recognition but couldn't decide who she was. He nudged her. "Hey. Are you okay?", Kakashi watch her quickly put a hand on his chest , chakara glowing dangerously through her palm with her eyes still closed as if reflex. He flinched,wasn't this the Hyuuga style? When she opened her eyes Kakashi blinked,totally confused. Black met white-lavender orbs. "Hyuuga Hinata?", he asked. She flinched and carefully touched her forehead, "I-Iie. Not anymore H-Hatake-san."

-

"So you just been disowned.", Kakashi summed it up as he gave Hinata a cup of hot tea. The pale girl nodded and took it. "Thank-you s-so very m-much H-Hatake-san." Kakashi nodded, "No problem. But where will you go now?" Hinata looked up at him and faked a smile, "I t-think I'll find a way. Maybe Kurenai-sensai's p-place. I c-can leave now if you w-want." Kakashi blinked, "No...in fact I was hoping you would stay here." "Huh?" That had caught Hinata totally off guard.

Sure Kakashi was lonely since Sasuke left and now even more lonely since Naruto left. And sure he thought of finding another apprentice but never thought of Hinata. But the situation just spelled out her name and he couldn't just leave her after he found out what happened to her. He just couldn't. Hinata blinked unsurely. "Lets get some papers.",he said. "For w-what?" "Adoption." Hinata almost fainted.

-

_3 months later_

Sunlight poured into the window stirring the pale figure on the bed up. Pale white opal colored eyes opened as a soft yawn escaped her lips. Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up. She quickly grabbed a pair of clothes and ran into the bathroom. An hour later she got out and prepared breakfast for the two of them. Soon a delicious smell of pancakes wafted through the air, stirring the other one awake.

Kakashi trudged outside to find Hinata wearing a pink apron and a spatula in one hand, and her nose had a smudge of pancake dough on it. "Good morning K-Kaskashi-sensai.", Hinata stuttered. She still wasn't used to calling Kakashi 'dad' yet. He yawned than nodded, "After breakfast go to Tsunade's office. Shes needs to tell you something." Hinata nodded. "And Hinata?",he added. "H-Hai?", Hinata nodded. "You have something on your nose.",he laughed when Hinata's face turned red from embarrassment.

-

**Knock knock **"Come in." Hinata took a deep breathe than opened the door. She no longer wore the usual bulky jacket. Kakashi had bought her a thinner blue and lavender jacket for her that fit her better. Her hair was roughly to her shoulders and she had tied it in a single braid. "T-Tsunade-sama, S-S-Shizune-san.", Hinata greeted politely.

The two nodded and gestured for her to sit down. "I understand that you are no longer a Hyuuga but a Hatake. Am I right?", Tsunade asked, looking Hinata up and down. Hinata nodded nervously under their heavy gaze. "Y-You w-wanted me for something?", Hinata asked as she fidgeted in her seat. Tsunade frowned as she studied the new Hatake. 'She must have really caught Kakashi's attention for him to even adopt her. And now I have to watch over this brat. If Sarutobi hadn't wrote to about this before he died I wouldn't have even bothered. But...she is the heiress after all.' "From now on you will become our apprentice. Got it?",Tsunade stated tiredly. Hinata blinked, "Huh?"

Her life had went down hill on her 14th birthday now suddenly theres these people willing to accept her for no reason. What is going on here?!

-

10 months later 

Snow was slowly drifting down while a battle was going on. "Aarrgh!", a blond haired woman grunted as she pounded the ground and the floor broke and gave away from under her prey. The teen stumbled slightly and fell foreword,flat on her face. While her teachers sweat dropped. "Hinata? Are you okay?", Kakashi asked with bit of concern in his voice,his fatherly side taking over. "Tch. Clumsy as usual.", Tsunade sighed but looked worriedly at her student. "Hinata?", Shizune asked, concerned too."You're letting your guard down.",the bluenette grunted as she turned her head up to look at them,smirking.

Before they realized it, they were hit by a powerful blow in the back,sending them to into the ground. When they looked up they saw 3 more Hinatas looking down at them with their fist held out. The one on the floor poofed along with the other 2. Leaving one standing on the field. Hinata giggled sheepishly, "Gotcha?" They all laughed along. "Good girl, Hinata.", Kakashi chuckled as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Thats it for today. We'll continue later tomorrow." , Tsunade stood up and dusted herself. "What? Already? Usually we'll do it much longer.", Hinata asked curiously. "Don't you remember what today is?", Shizune asked,incredulously. "Uh...December...27?", Hinata answered. "Idiot! Its your birthday!", Tsunade hit the younger Hatake on the head. "OW!"

"Don't yell at her, she just got too busy with training to remember...again.", Kakashi defended his daughter. "But how the hell can she forget her own birthday?", Tsunade yelled back. The two soon started to bicker on top of their lungs while Shizune try to calm them down. Hinata sweat dropped. It was always like this. Kakashi was the one that spoiled her while Tsunade was the strict and Shizune was the peacemaker and the calm one.

Then she gave a sort of distant look in her eyes. Her last birthday she was a Hyuuga. Now shes not anymore. Then she smiled, "But I have a real family now." The others stopped and turned to stare at Hinata. "Oh...um Hinata. I'm sorry.", Shizune apologized. Hinata laughed. "Nonsense! I have the best family one can wish for!",she took in all of their hands and smiled, "Thanks guys." Tsunade grinned, "Sure no problem brat! Lets go get some sake!" "Shes too young for that!" Hinata laughed as the adults argue where to go for her birthday. She was happy and satisfied now. But she never knew that she was going to find out that she might not really be.

-

Hinata's POV

I waved good-bye to Shizune and laughed as I watch Tsunade,drunk, snore on Shizune's back as they walked away. I shifted the weight on my back and unlocked the apartment door. I sighed when I noticed how dirty the apartment was...again. I just cleaned it! I grunted and walked in, careful not to drop Kakashi as I closed the door behind me. Quickly,I went into his room and dropped him off onto his bed before I really do drop him on the floor. Dang he was heavy.

I smiled when he snored and snuggled into his pillow like as kid. I gently pulled the covers over him then closed the door, heading for my room. When I opened the door i dropped my presents on the bed than kicked the door closed with my other feet. I jumped onto the bed and smiled when I looked at Tsunade's present. It was a long, thin but dangerously sharp sword. It was made for swift movement, easy for both offense and defense. Instead of being made of sharp metal, it was made of a clear through crystal and it's handle was made of a slightly translucent rainbow color with different crystals embedded in it. I trace the twin dragons that was beautifully carved on the blade with the moon and sun in their mouths. "Tsukikage...and Hikage...Moonlight and sunlight?"

Why did that sound so familiar? It felt like...I should know. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I felt strangely weird today. Weirder than usual. Like I was going to change or something. I sighed and carefully put the sword back in it's cover than looked...at my _dad's _present. He had given me a sword too but it was normal looking. Well...the blade had her name carved into it and the hilt was black and had a large dark purple gem on it. It looked like a dark version of Tsunade's present. I softly smiled.

It was funny how those two thought a like. When they gave her presents, those tow were so shocked when they saw how much their presents were alike. It was so funny. I put it next to th other one than reached up at my neck, fingering the locket fondly. It was heart shaped with the words 'Hinata-hime' fancily marked into the crystal object. When she opened it,it had a sweet melody playing in the background and a picture of all 4 on them in it. Shizune had gotten her that. And she loved it. In fact sh loved all of them.

I looked down to see the letter that Tsunade had also given me. I picked it up gently. Their faces was so grave when she gave it to me. It was like they knew something about me that I didn't...and it was a dangerous secret. She had said note to open it until tomorrow. I sat up and placed it on my dresser, I paused when I spotted a familiar scroll.

I picked it up to see what it was than put back down quickly. It was the scroll Kakashi had found with me when I was disowned. I haven't met any of my friends for months. I was sort of avoiding them. I wasn't ready to see them yet. And that thing wouldn't open! No matter what Kakashi and I had tried, the scroll wouldn't open. On it was faintly marked that I should opened it...tomorrow. Why is all of this tomorrow? I sighed and glanced at my mirror. I blinked and looked closer at it. What the? I never noticed how dark was my eyes. Wait...I thought they were white!

Suddenly I felt all woozy and weak as a tingling sensation overcame. "W-Wha-" Before I could finish I felt everything fade away and my vision become darker and darker as unknown wave of power surged through me. I could remember though...seeing three pairs of very familiar eyes watching me as if they were protecting me. But what scared me was that it felt like I knew them all along but...they also had the eyes of a demon.

* * *

Please review and I hope you liked it! 


	2. Captured

I hope u guys like the story. Hope its not too confusing. And after this chapter i'll skip for about 2 or 3 years. Thats when Hinata will come back with a 'friend' or so.

Hinata:Please review! The more,the faster the update!

Untoldmemories:Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Dark. Its was so dark. I fingered around to find the floor warm and soft like the whole place had a blanket on it. Something about this place feels familiar...like I've been here already. Lots of times before. I slowly stood up and yelped out of surprise when the whole pace was suddenly lit up by the torches lined up on the walls.

The whole room...I don't think it was a room! It looked almost like a dungeon except it had a more welcoming and serene atmosphere. It looked like it could fit 10 castles in here. I froze when I sensed 3 really strong chakara signatures. It was was going off the charts. It also felt familiar and I felt like I should be happy to feel it. Just where am I and who are...they?

In front of me where 3 figures. It looked like they were coming out of those...large gates. They turned around and saw me. I felt my heart skip a few beats when they fully turned all their attention to me. The shortest one,although still fairly tall, squealed and ran towards, turning into a blur. And before I knew it, I was on the floor with something heavy on me.

I groaned and rubbed my head. The thing on me was seriously heavy. I opened my eyes to find my self staring into wolfish-foxish-birdish eyes,I couldn't tell which. The eyes were the lightest crystal blue ever. It was almost white but if you look closer it was actually a beautiful shade blue with weird black demon like pupil. I blinked when I found out it was hugging me.

"Oh, hime-chan! I missed you so much! When your memory was repressed and we weren't allowed to see you until until you 13, we were so sad! Do you remember me? I'm Nozomi! Remember?", the girl sat up so I can take a better look at her. She looked like she was 16 yet her eyes held wisdom beyond her age. She wore a beautiful white and pale blue kimono. She had shoulder length silver and gold hair that was done in a simple braid. She gave a wolf like grin. "Remember?"

I blinked. Flashes of memories swept into my head. Containing her in it. I shook my head and looked at back at her. "How do you know me?" "Nozomi. What are you doing? You are suppose to protect the hime not tackle her!" This one was around 20. She was another female. She had long silver hair tied in a high pony tail and she wore a white and pale purple kimono. Her eyes were like the other one except it was night blue like the night sky itself with the stars held in her demon-like eyes. Her forehead had a unturned crescent moon. And her ears weren't human but were silver wolf ears twitching cutely.

And a silver colored wolf-like tail was wagging excitedly from behind the 'woman'. "Like she ever listens.",a man around 20 stepped up beside Nozomi and pulled her off. He had white tiger ears with golden strips and on his forehead were a golden sun that matched with his amber hair and eyes. His tail of an gold and white tiger, slightly wagged happily, despite the cool and calm look he gave. "Who are you guys?" More and more memories were rushing into her head. And she was sure that most of them weren't really hers.

"Ah!",I cradled my head when my forehead started to burn again. It was the seal. "That bastard didn't have to put the seal on you. If I was awake at that time I would've jumped out and muderized him!",the man touched my forehead tenderly. And surprisingly...it stopped hurting. I blinked. "Don't worry. You'll remember everything soon, hime. I promise you. And we'll stay here and protect you like we promised."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" My suspicion was growing more and more. Who were these people. They looked at me sadly. The woman bowed, "I am Hitomi. The moon clan's wolf demon." As she said that her body shimmered than changed form. I gasped in horror when I saw that she changed into an over sized wolf. Its eyes sparkled intensely and looked dangerous yet beautiful at the same time. The moon on its forehead pulsed slightly. "I can be much bigger though.",she slightly chuckled. Although I didn't see her mouth move with her voice.

"I am Yuki. The sun clan's tiger demon."And he changed also. But instead of a wolf,he was a white tiger with gold stripes. His eyes were bright and blazing with unknown powers like the other. He was about the same size of Hitomi. "Nozomi,its your turn.",the tiger commanded. I turned to study the girl.

She didn't look like an animal like the others. But when she turned to face the tiger I gasped. There on her back were a pair of small but dainty looking wings. They looked as if they were made of sunlight and moonlight at the same time.

The girl winked, "And I am Nozomi! The phoenix demon of the sun and moon clan!" She twirled and her body was enveloped by shimmering lights. I had to close my eyes, it was too bright. When I opened them I gaped. There in front of me was a huge bird. Its majestic wings were long and big. One of the wings looked like moonlight with glittering star weaved in the dainty feathers. The other was made of sunlight and fire. On its forehead were a sun and a crescent moon. The rest of its body were transparent like and shimmered beautifully. Although she looked beautiful...I could also tell she just as dangerous as the others. I cringed a bit as more memories of them flash into my head.

"You will remember all soon enough. Your destiny was set already.", Hitomi whispered. "You're waking up. We'll see you soon.", Yuki said. "After all we are in you. We can talk to you anytime now that we're awake!", Nozomi giggled playfully as she flapped her wings. I sputtered, "H-Huh? What are you talking about?" But think I knew perfectly. I was a demon container. Than suddenly the place rippled like water. "Good-bye Hime." "Wait!" But the image before me shimmered and disappeared before I could say anything else.

-

"Hey!" , Hinata bolted up and looked back and forth wildly for the demons. "Good. It was just a weird dream." Instead she found three pairs of wide eyes looking at me. Hinata blinked when she spotted Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi looking down at her. Since when were they that tall? She used to be at Tsunade's shoulder height. "Oh boy.", Kakashi muttered. Than he turned to Tsunade, "If you reminded me that it was going to happen on her 13th birthday than...W-What are we supposed to do now?!"

Tsunade growled, "Well tell her of course!" Hinata blinked, "Tell me what?" She had an idea that she wasn't going to like it. And that dream wasn't a dream after all. And that she...was a demon holder too. Scratch that. Demon_**s.**_ "W-What are you t-talking about? Tell m-me w-what?", Hinata asked. Her voice getting shakier. They looked at me unsurely. As much as she didn't want to know earlier she was now very curious. Hinata massaged her forehead, hoping that it would lessen the migraine. Than she froze and looked back up at them.

Her hair...it felt different. And her hand felt smaller too. Hinata slowly looked at her hand. It was still pale yet it looked smaller. She looked down at her body than screamed. She was in 13 year old body! Hinata screamed again when she saw her long dark blue hair with different colored streaks in it. 3 she recognized. Silver, gold, and glittering star-like streaks.

Hinata took a deep breathe in and turned to look at the grown-ups. They nervously grinned at her and gave her a mirror for her to take a better look at. Hinata shakily took it and gasped when she saw her eyes. They weren't plain white anymore. But a beautiful shade of colors. Her bangs weren't plainly cut but nicely layered and a bit curled to give her a more feminine look. It actually looked good on her. Then she noticed that under her eye was a small fancy mark of black and white ring. It looked good and kind of cool there. Than her eyes trailed up to her forehead. It was wrapped in bandages as usual.

She slowly reached up and undid them. Wrapping ever so slowly. Something was different about that place. Than she finally ripped it off and gasped when she saw that her seal was gone. The adults looked back and forth at each other unsurely. Hinata blinked. But there was something else there. It looked familiar. It was a small mark of a dragon ,that glistened with rainbow colors in the light, forming a circle around a sun and a moon with a black wing on the sun's side and a white wing on the moon's side. It was small but if you looked close you could see it was very detailed.

Hinata looked back up at them. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Tsunade nodded and gave her the letter that came with the sword that she gave her last night. "I'd thought it'd be easier to write all the things done on there so I won't accidentally leave any out." Hinata took the letter and opened it carefully. (You can skip the letter if it bores you. Its a short summary that might erase the foggy clouds in your head though.)

_Hinata,_

_This may be hard for you but you deserve to know the truth. After we can't keep from you anyway when your disguise wears off and you turn back into yourself. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. But it was the best that you were not to know until you were old enough. So now I'm going to try to tell you._

_Hinata...you were never a Hyuuga. You never were born as a Hyuuga. Your real clan or should I say clans died when you were about 2 or 3. It happened when Orichimaru turned mad blaming your family for his problems. Then he wanted to take you so later he could take over your body like he wanted to do to Sasuke. Your destiny and fate...your **curse**...that I cannot not explain. You will find out in later time._

_But before Orichimaru took you,your parents saved you by teleporting you to Sarutobi,the third hokage. When they did so, I believed they passed down everything they knew and powers along with protectors to you ,to protect you in harm. But when they did so they died. Your father's name was Hero, the leader of the Hikage clan. And your mother, Usagi, was leader of the Tsukikage clan. And you were the heiress of both clans. But beware. Since you are the heiress and the **special **one. Your powers will reawaken this day,today._

_With power comes with responsibility. Knowing you I still would expect you to leave for years to get your powers under control. Oh, and after you were sent to Sarutobi, he erased your memories for a short period of time and placed a genjutsu on you to keep Orichimaru from suspecting anything. This was for your own safety so Orichimaru wouldn't find you. Remember to be careful. And remember that nothing is what it seems._

_The Hokage,_

_and your mom,_

_Tsunade._

Hinata looked, beyond perplexed. This had just made her even more confused. Hinata laughed shakily. "This is a joke right?" Shizune looked at her sadly with pity mixed in her eyes. Tsunade just wouldn't look at her. Kakashi weakly smiled and hugged her. She stiffened,not used to be in contact with anyone.

"Whatever happens...no matter who or _what _you are...I will always be there for you Hinata." Hinata blinked. What was wrong? Why is being this new person so bad? Hinata slowly relaxed and hugged him back. "Thank-you...dad." Tsunade and Shizune,smiled, touched by the heart melting scene in front of them. "You don't just have that pervert but me too! Ya know?", Tsunade grinned. Shizune giggled, "Me too. Hime. You're not alone. Don't forget that. No matter how far away we look just listen...inside. And you'll know what I mean."

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes I know. I know...now. I know." In the corner of her eye, she could still see the letter. She needed more information then that. And she was going to find out soon enough. But when she was going to find out. She didn't expect to be kidnapped for her memory to resurface.

2 days later

Hinata flipped her long multi-colored hair over her shoulder. When the sunlight hit the silky locks, it shimmered with a rainbow color that almost made her hair look translucent, giving her a ethereal look. She lazily went into position with her two swords glinting dangerously in the sunlight. She made a slow step forward then her body suddenly sped forward into a blur as she mercilessly attacked the training post before her.

She spun gracefully on her heel making circular movements ,that she learned during her hard training, than slammed the blades down into the wood, slicing in it deep. Hinata panted then stopped for a moment to breathe. She sheathed her blades and tiredly stared onto the busy streets that was across the training field. A flash of pink caught her eyes but disappeared as soon as it came. She blinked than shook it away.

Hinata turned around and nearly screamed when her eyes came in contact with eerie brown eyes that resembled a vulture's. She quickly recovered and raised a brow questioningly at the stranger. He had gray white hair that was messily cut and he looked around 30. He smirked at her reaction. "Hinata...is it?" Hinata nodded unsurely.

"And how might you know that?",she asked back, placing her hands on her swords that were by her waist. He smirked, "Your locket. Hmmm...You're perfect to be in my collection!" Hinata frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him,resisting to activate the Byacktogun and stepped back protectively. "Who are you?" He laughed and then looked down back at her,his eyes gleaming evilly. "I've been looking for a girl that seems suitable enough for experiments for a long time. Now...you'll come won't you?" Before Hinata could do anything,she got knocked out and her body fell limped into the men's arms.

"Tsunade!", Kakashi slammed the door opened. Tsunade looked up,a bit annoyed. "What? Did Hinata throw away your precious books...again?" Shizune giggled. Kakashi growled, "No! Shes gone! All I found is her hair tie in the training grounds!" He held up a small black hair band with the initial H on it. Tsunade's eyes widened. "No...", Shizune whispered achingly.

A day later

Hinata's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and was soon met with a blinding white light. I groaned and immediately shut my eyes while I rubbed the back of my head. There was a small bump there and her neck hurt like crazy! Wait..where am I? I opened my eyes again,squinting than groaned when I noticed I was in a lab.

I got kidnapped by a mad man! No...a mad scientist! I leaned foreword to sit up but than felt something shock me,stifling a gas,p I looked down to see some kind of rubbery belt with green lines pulsing, holding me down to the doctor like bed. I sighed and decided not to move anymore unless I wanted to get zapped to death. He had said something about experiments right? I paled slightly, imagining what kind of experiments would he do to me.

I groaned, "Why me? Why is it always me that get into some screwed up mess?!" "I see our patient is awake." I jerked my head up to the source of the voice. It was that guy from earlier. With some other guys, all wearing lab coats,gloves,and goggles. I narrowed my eyes at them, "What do you want from me?!" I mentally patted myself on the back for stuttering and being so bold. The shy Hinata wasn't exactly gone. I just don't stutter and got more confident. Thats all. But when it comes boys...than its back to old Hinata.

"Well...we just want to test out how long your body can handle stress and make your body turn into a perfect fighter. Or just play around with you to find out more about the body and it's system with chakara and other irrelevant things." Hinata eyes widened when he took out a needle and it glistened sharply under the light.

Before she can do anything,he injected the yellow liquid into her blood stream then everything went hazy. He smirked and took out some equipment while the others typed on their electronics. Soon the room were engulfed with flashes and stifled screams.

7 hours later

Hinata winced as the guy roughly dragged her into the hall. Her body were numb with searing pain and her they also burned a code onto her neck like she was a toy. He opened a large metal door and shoved her inside. Hinata groaned then tiredly sat up, rubbing her sore bottom. "What a gentlemen.",she scoffed. She raised her head and her eyes met with liquid black,shock. Hinata gaped. The last person she ever expected to see was right in front of her. He glared at her, "What are you looking at?"Yep it was him alright. He looked no better than her also. "Sasuke-san?!"

* * *

And i don't really now about the Akasuki(SP?) pairing. I want to do it but I don't know the charecters that well. I'll try my best. Thanks for the review!


	3. Escape?

Sasuke tiredly shifted his body, lying on a metal bed isn't very comfortable. Suddenly the door creaked open and Sasuke jerked his head up. Did they come to take him back to the lab again? But he already went today. Instead, a 13 year old girl was shoved inside the room. And her bags were thrown in after her. She hissed at the pain then was about to yell at the soldier but the door got slammed shut then there was a small locking sound. 

She growled and banged on the door angrily. "Let me out! Or else I'll bring this whole building down. You along with it! Ya hear me! Hey!" **"Show them what you could do hime!"(Nozomi) "How dare him! Let me out! I'll tear the shreds out of them for even laying a finger on you! Let me out!"(Yuki) "Yuki! Stop it! Ugh! Hime are you okay?"(Hitomi)**She nodded than sighed and slumped onto the ground tiredly, rubbing her butt. She scowled, "Didn't have to push me. I know how to walk!" Sasuke took this time to study her. She had oddly colored hair, flowing past her waist and her bangs looked like it had been straightly cut but had out grown it and looked a bit uneven yet pretty that way.

When the light hit her hair, the part that was touched by the light shimmered ad became a bit transparent like. Like an angel. Her skin was pale but had some bandages and cuts, probably from the scientists. She had a really nice figure. She wore dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt that had the letter H in the front. When she turned to look at him, he felt himself freeze a bit. She was beautiful.

Her eyes looked like the most beautiful colors mixed together with sparkles like stars in her eyes. Her face looked gentle and serene. Her lips were a light pink color and her eyelashes bordered her eyes wonderfully. Her bangs framed her face excellently, giving her a mysterious yet innocent and cute look. He regained his composure when he heard her mutter his name. How did she know his name?

Hinata's POV

I couldn't believe that Sasuke was here all along! No wonder we couldn't find him! "Sasuke?" I blurted that out without thinking. Opps. Surely he doesn't remember me. If he did he probably doesn't recognize me! He glared at me then he grabbed me neck and hissed dangerously, "How did you know my name!" I coughed and tried to pull his hands off, "Y-Y-You should k-know me!" He raised a brow. Then he narrowed his eyes in thought, "Naruto?" He eyed me up and down. "Are you that desperate that you dressed up as a girl?"

I coughed as I felt myself redden from indignity. "NO! I'm 100 percent girl! Can't you see! If I were him then I would be blond and NAKED!" He smirked and chuckled shortly, "You're right." He let go off me roughly then continued dryly, "You're one of his friends sent here to find me aren't you?" I swore I could've seen hope in his eyes. "I'm his friend but wasn't sent here on purpose. I…sorta got kidnapped." He nodded and turned away. The hope in his eyes diminished as he stroke a hand in his long, dark locks. His hair had gotten longer. His hair was roughly to his shoulders and he looked more built but the life in him seemed to be slowly diminishing. Probably from being with Orochimaru and in this hell hole.

Now I could understand why girls fell for him, standing less than a foot away from him. He was handsome like they all said. I think he even grew more attractive looking. Yet I still don't understand why they liked him that much. He always seemed cold and distant and lots of times, mean. Yet…you can never tell how a person felt on the outside. Whenever I looked right in his eyes during those rare moments…I saw pain and loneliness. It was almost like seeing a mirror of…me. "You…look…different."I said pathetically. The silence was getting a bit awkward.

Normal POV

Sasuke turned to the girl, watching her fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. Earlier, she had been really confident and loud. Now suddenly quiet? He smirked in amusement, "And I have no idea who you are at all." Her eye slightly twitched in annoyance. Now he noticed the strange marking of the white wing under her right eye and a black wing under her other. Her forehead was wrapped in bandages and a silver circlet with a silver gem in the middle.

Around her neck was the kohona ninja head band. She turned away and her single braid followed her movement with ease. "Nobody ever remembers me. Not even Sakura, TenTen and even Neji! Like you would even remember when we ever hardly talked in the past!"Hinata mumbled angrily. Sasuke raised a brow. "I don't know anyone around your age."

Hinata threw her hands up in defeat. "Of course not! I just found out that I was placed under a genjutsu that made me look two years older! And that had worn off…only two days ago! I'm the weird Hyuuga kid. Remember her?"

Sasuke blinked, what got her so mad? "Neji Hyuuga's sister?" Hinata sighed, "No. His cousin, Hinata. I was just disowned about a year ago and adopted by someone else. So I'm no longer a Hyuuga. I'm Hinata Hatake." At the last name Sasuke froze, "Hatake?" She nodded, "Your sensai." Then she swayed a bit. "I feel…weird."Hinata mumbled weakly. **"Shit! That shot the doctor gave you is messing with your chakra patterns and emotion stabilities! That's why you acted weirdly and now feel weird!"(Yuki) **

Hinata slid down onto the ground tiredly, "Shoot. Ano…Uchiha-san. Did that doctor give you a yellow shot?" Sasuke shook his head, "No. But he only gives those to the unstable patients to control them better. Mostly ones that can easily kill him….Did you get that shot?" Hinata nodded weakly and held her pounding head. Her fingers brushed the metal circlet around her forehead. Tsunade had gave her that so no one would be able to unwrap her bandages and know that she's the heiress or really harm her. The crystal gem pulsed slightly at her touch.

"**Hime-chan? A-Are you okay? Mama! She's starting to lose control of her body!"(Nozomi) **"If you get that shot than you will start to lose all of your humane…and forget everything."Sasuke knelt down, his cold eyes watching her movements. "Guess its good-bye kid." **"Hime! Hold on! We know how to help you but that means we have to fuse our spirits and powers with yours. Hang on!"(Hitomi) **Hinata nodded silently and turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry. "she whispered. 

Sasuke blinked. "I'm sorry I let Orichimaru kill your family and set up Itachi. ",she mumbled drowsily. "What! What did you say!"Sasuke shook her, trying to keep her awake. "I'm sorry I didn't know sooner and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life…S-sorry." She fell forward into his arms, her head resting on his chest. While Sasuke sat there, blinking repeatedly. He scoffed, "Why are you apologizing?" Then he looked down at her, his eyes clouded.

"I should be the one. I was the one that left." The wings under her eyes glowed and the circlet pulsed violently. Bright lights engulfed her as 3 unknown chakra enveloped her like ribbons. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Hinata was still there. Sleeping soundly as she mumbled some innocent questions. What just happened? Sasuke sighed. "Well…at least Orochimaru's special medication didn't work on her. But that would just make Orochimaru's interest in her grow even more…but then again…why do I care?"

He didn't know that he was already falling at first sight. But will later on….

-

"Tsunade-sama…we have nothing. We scouted as far as we could but found no sight of her. "An Anbu knelt in front of her. Tsunade clenched her fists until her knuckles grew white. "2 days later, try again! Now dismiss!" The Anbu nodded and quickly disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Tsunade-sama…"Shizune placed a hand on the hokage's shoulder comfortingly. "I couldn't protect her! I promised her that I would be there for her Shizune! She's gone!"Tsunade yelled and slammed her fist onto the desk. It broke under her into small rubble and soon Tsunade fell onto her knees and she herself broke down into tears. Shizune looked away as she shut her eyes tightly, and a shimmering tear fell down her cheek as the moonlight beamed through it. "Hinata…"

-

Something felt different. Not bad…but it didn't feel exactly bad either. Hinata groaned and opened her eyes. A cheap light bulb from overhead shined into her sensitive eyes. She blinked. Something about her eyesight felt different. Like she could see better…and hear better? Immediately she shut her eyes again and rolled over onto…a metal bed! Hinata shot up and banged her head on the metal bunk bed overhead. "Gah!"Hinata yelped and fell off the bed and onto the 

cold floor with a large thump. She groaned and rubbed her head tenderly. "Owie. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She stopped chanting when she heard a laugh.

She looked up to see black orbs staring down at her with a smug look. "U-Uchiha-san." "Now you're back to your own self now I suppose?"He asked as he held out a hand. Hinata looked at it, a faint blush trickling across her face. "Well?" Sasuke smirked, amusement flickering in his eyes. Hinata slowly took his hand and Sasuke pulled her to her feet. The moment their skin brushed against each other, a shock and tingling sensation flooded through their body. It…strangely felt …good.

Hinata immediately let go and looked away from his eyes while she tried to still her rapidly beating heart. **"Aw! Our hime is all grown up! She finally found true love!"(Hitomi) "How cute! Hime go get him!"(Nozomi) "Whatever. If he hurts you in any way then I�will PERSONALLY take care of him! But don't forget that there are about�8 other boys waiting for you."(Yuki) **Hinata blinked, "Eight!" **Yep."(all) **"Ten what?"Sasuke asked. Hinata laughed nervously, "Nothing!" Sasuke raised a brow than shrugged, "Alright but what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Hinata asked. "You fainted last night when the shot was taking its effect…but suddenly…just what happened?" Hinata blinked. **"Oh yeah. We were about to tell you about that…"(Nozomi) "You see…we kind of fused our powers and spirit with yours to keep you…well you and not turn into a walking zombie."(Hitomi) "So…now…let's just say be careful with your emotions or your powers can become unstable and burst out. You will need a lot of training."(Yuki)**

"Does that mean I'm a…"Hinata trailed off. **"Yes…just like us." **At that moment everything seemed to have slow down on her. Then she finally realized her situation. "I have to get out of here."Hinata breathed, she spun around and her eyes met with Sasuke's baffled ones. "How long have you been here?" "2 years duh."He answered and sat on the metal bed, eying her suspiciously. "You're not planning to escape aren't you?" "No."

Then she picked up the swords they had thrown in along with her other stuff. "You're coming with me." Sasuke jumped up, "Are you serious! Do you know where you are? How are you going to escape in this place!" Hinata nodded, "O-Of course I do. That's why I have to leave. And with you helping it'll be easy." He was about to say something else until the metal door slowly creaked open from its heavy weight. Immediately Hinata hid her swords under the bed and acted like she was sleeping on the bed.

The door fully opened to reveal the soldier from yesterday. Sasuke glared at him, "Listen, I already went twice this week-" "Not you Sasuke-sama. I only need the girl."The soldier politely nodded to Sasuke since he was Orichimaru's _favorite. _Hinata slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Me? Again!" The soldier swiftly walked in and yanked her out of bed with a fistful of her hair. "Hurry up girl! I got no more time for your dilly dallying!" Hinata gave a yelp when he pulled her along with him roughly and slammed the door closed. Sasuke frowned, "This isn't good…"

Hinata swallowed nervously as she got pushed roughly into a dark room. The air inside was deep and had a somewhat horrible stench to it. Blood. Hinata covered her mouth and nose to keep from gagging but something about the smell stirred something inside of her. **Mmmm…blood. **Hinata froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I sssee that the ssshot isn't working. Why isss that?" That voice. She never had forgotten that voice. She reluctantly turned around and her breath stopped in her throat. Her eyes were met with pale yellow snake like eyes. **Hime!**

Not soon later Sasuke heard a blood curdling scream echo eerily in the building. He closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I knew it." 6 hours later a body was shoved in the room. Although not as rough as the shove would be. Sasuke was sitting on the bed when Hinata was bought in by the soldier from earlier. He looked at the girl's body on the ground with pity before slamming the door shut. Hinata gave a choked gasp as she breathed in. Her body looked drained and new bandages were around her body from the 'experiments and a new training session'. But then he saw a black marking on her neck. She looked up at him and weakly sat up. "Move over." His eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were now amber and had sharp demonic like pupils. He saw those eyes before…in Naruto's blood thirsty ones.

-

1 week later

Hinata poked her food grudgingly as her face became faintly green. "What is this stuff?" Sasuke opened one of his eyes to see what she was addressing before shrugging and closing them again. "How do you eat these?"she looked over to the other tables to find the other 'prisoners' , soldiers, and ninjas that came willingly chow them down like the best tasting dish ever. She looked back at it and sweat dropped. It was cold and slimy with yellow stuff slopping off. It was suppose to be meat loaf but looked like a mutated dish of green salad. She pushed it away and looked at Sasuke to see his dish licked clean. "You already ate it?" She asked, disbelieving.

He shook his head and pointed to the guy sitting next to him with 8 plates piled high while he busily chomped down more dishes. Hinata gaped then closed her mouth, not wanting to be rude. Sasuke opened one of his eyes to study her. "You sure talk a lot. I thought you used to be shy. And you sure are hyper like you haven't been going to the labs almost every day." Hinata blushed and twiddled with her fingers, going back to her '10' year old self. He smirked in amusement when her lips formed in a barely noticeable pout and turned away from him. "I-I would like to enjoy the time outside of that place…well like there's anything to enjoy here anyway." Sasuke's eyes clouded than he turned away.

"Sasuke-san…" A guy with gray yet healthy hair tied in a ponytail with glasses walked to them. Hinata's eyes widened as flashes of the chuunin exam rushed into her head. "You…"she whispered. He was the guy that saved her from the heart attack! Kabuto looked over her and smiled ,though it seemed like he was holding a lot of secrets under that smile. "And you're the newbie. I can't believe you already got the curse mark. You must be really special. Pleased to meet you. And what might your name be?" Hinata hesitated and took his hand.

**Don't tell him your real name! Orochimaru could get curious and find out about you!(Hitomi) **"My name is K-Kazumi Masumi." Kabuto smirked, "Harmonious beauty and true purity? That fits you." Hinata blushed when he kissed her hand. Sasuke glared at Kabuto, "Well?" The grey haired boy smirked and let go, "My, my eager aren't we? This way Sasuke-san." When they left Hinata let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and quickly wiped her hand. The moment he touched her, her instincts were going crazy. She tried very hard to not�slap him and act disgusted. "Hey you want that?" Hinata looked up to see a tall attractive,dark haired girl pointing to her dish. "N-No you can have it mame." The lady blinked and laughed, "Sorry but I'm a boy actually." Hinata felt her face burst into a cherry red color. "O-Oh I'm sorry." _He_ laughed. "No problem. I had worst experiences in here. Some guys actually tried to flirt with me!" He made a gagging noise and Hinata giggled.

"My name's Haku. And you're…Kazumi right?" Hinata took this time to study him. He almost looked like a girl version of Sasuke because of the dark hair and eyes but he was about 2 years older and his hair was pulled in a low ponytail. And his voice was indeed masculine. And his dark eyes seem to hold pain from the past and now. And unmistakably she thought she saw…the knowledge of death. "U-Um, nice to meet you Haku-san."

9hours later

Hinata paced around in the cell room worriedly. "It's been long enough. He hadn't trained this long before." Hinata glanced under the bed. "No…not yet. I mean I already know every crack, ever turn, every soldier, and everyone's shift and the weakest security times by using the Byacktogun. But…" **But what hime?(yuki) **Hinata slumped onto the bed, doubts , seeping into her mind. **You're not confident of yourself.(Hitomi) But we'll be here to back you up. Don't worry!(Nozomi) **Hinata glanced back down under the bed then at the scars on her body from the 'experiments'. "Enough is enough Orochimaru. I'll come back for you later. I'll make sure of it."Hinata whispered.

-

Sasuke grunted as he dodged a kunai. Flashes of memories flooded his head. _"No! Sasuke please don't leave! You have us too!" "Teme! Are you stupid or what! You were never alone!" "I'm sorry I didn't stop you…" _"I am a fool." he scoffed. Kabuto raised a brow, "What was that Sasuke-san?" Sasuke panted tiredly and smirked, "I'm a fool." 

"Yes you are!",a female voice boomed in the room. "Hinata?"Sasuke turned around and suddenly the room went dark and a soft hand grasped his, a familiar sensation flooded him. "Come on! We're getting out of here!" When the name finally registered in his head, Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Hinata?" But the two were already gone.

-

Another soldier fell down and again Sasuke was amazed by the pale and timid girl. Wasn't she supposed to be the weakest of all of them? And her swords were amazing and so was her movements, they were fluid and quick like fire and water. "This way."They ran down the hall quickly while Hinata scanned place with her Byacktogun. She froze in front of a room. The door opened and a soldier stepped out with a dark haired person. "Kazumi?"

"_So how did you end up in here Haku-san?" Hinata asked as she watches Haku bite into the 'mutated salad'. His eyes slightly glistened. "I don't know the story very well myself." He turned to her and played with the food. "In fact I thought that I __**died. …**__ I was so sure of it. I swear I remember the horrible feeling…of death. But when I knew for sure that I was really dead…something happened." Hinata's eyes widened. "What…happened?" He looked up and sadly smile, "A miracle I guess. I woke up again. And the scary thing is that seeing another body of me lying next to me. IT was dead like I was. All my love ones died already so I just wandered around the place and got captured in this hellhole for my water techniques." The sadness was so clear in his eyes. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and took his free hand, "Well from now on I'll be your friend too." The spark of hope and happiness in his eyes told her that she did the right thing. He smiled, "Promise?" She laughed when he started to pout. "Yeah. No matter what."_

"Haku?"Hinata now recognized the dark haired beauty in front of her. The soldier next to Haku growled, "What are you two doing! Guar-" Hinata leaned forward and knocked the soldier out before any more would come. She turned to look at Haku who stared back with sad eyes. "Hinata! Let's go already!"Sasuke hissed as he turned to see if anyone was coming. "They'll alert the others in no time now!" 

Haku weakly smiled, "Go on. I'll slow down the others." Hinata shook her head, " No you're coming." "What!", Sasuke and Haku blinked. "I said we're friends no matter what remember?", Hinata smiled. Haku felt his cheeks flush as he felt his heart throb at her words. Then the pounding feet of soldiers woke them up."Come on!", Hinata ran forward as the other two followed her closely. 

"Sasuke!"Hinata yelled when they came to the expected dead end. He nodded and his hand glowed blue, "Chidori!" He punched the wall and it came down easily. "Now let's teleport inside the forest." They soon disappeared in a whirlwind, hand in hand. "Hey!" "Where did they go?" "The boss is going to be pissed!" "Indeed he issssss" They turned around to see Orochimaru glowering with anger. "S-Sir-", the guards were cut off by their own screams of agony and soon a storm of blood�rained down on on what was left of them. Orochimaru scowled, licking his fingers cleaned while Kabuto cowered from the back, never seeing him so angry. "Hinataaa..."

-

Kakashi sighed as he straightened the lavender colored sheets. A soft scent of sweet pea, lilac, and strawberries lingered in the room. It was Hinata's smell. He sat down onto the bed tiredly and watched the wind breeze into the room, ruffling the pale blue curtains as it passed the window. "Hinata…. Please be okay…." The night stars blinked and the moon twinkled as he turned away and held onto the doorknob. He took one last look at the room and closed it. "Hi..na…ta…." The wind whistled and drifted off into the horizon…and blossom petals floated along with it, into the moonlight sky.

* * *


	4. time skip

**im so sorry this chapter is so short. it'll be longer next chapter, i promise.**

**enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was a full moon but yet it wasn't bright enough, well she could do fine without out the light but she wasn't so sure about the other two. Hinata turned to see if Sasuke and Haku was still there to assure herself. Sasuke kept on shooting the older boy wary looks like he had met him before. They were jumping on branch to branch blindly, hoping to find a way out. Hinata looked back to see if anyone was following them. No one. Hinata then looked around for a good place to rest. "L-Let's rest, we need it. There's a hidden cave behind the trees.", she stopped and gestured towards the area. Haku nodded while Sasuke just grunted. Hinata smiled, glad to get out of the horrid place… and to be with them. Her cheeks glowed a rosy hue when the thought crossed her mind.

They settled comfortably inside while Sasuke did the fire. Hinata softly yawned and unknowingly leaned on Haku for support. She had been in labs and training sessions for almost every day while Sasuke went only twice a week. So she barely ever got sleep. "…warm.", Hinata yawned cutely and snuggled deeper in Haku's arm. Haku's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. When Sasuke finished and spotted Hinata TOO close to Haku for his liking, Sasuke threw his death glare at him and sat protectively next to Hinata. Haku glared back and hugged Hinata closer, a small smirk making its way to face.

Sasuke growled and took Hinata into his arms. "I don't trust you. You tried to kill me and almost did!" Haku sheepishly smiled at that. It was going to be a long night. Hinata woke up and yawned quietly. She blushed when she found Sasuke's and Haku's arm around her. She quietly got up and crept outside to look for food and water. She stopped. She could've sworn she heard something. She shook her head; there was something wrong with her hearing after she fused with her demons. Like it was more sensitive. She shook her head and continued picking the apples from a tree.

She was wearing dark capirs and a small black turtle neck t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over and half way zipped. She just looked like a normal girl with her hair tied in a simple ponytail. Rustle. Hinata stopped and looked up just in time to dodge a rock that was meant to knock her out. But when she did her back hit a warm but muscular chest. She froze and looked up to find two blood red orbs staring down at her. "Itachi?..."Before she had a chance to react, everything went black.

**2 years later**

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun?" A multi colored haired beauty yelled frantically. The dark haired boy, with feminine looks, standing next to her sighed. "Hinata, he said he'll be back." The girl shot the older boy an apologetic look. "Gomen, Haku-kun but the train is going to leave VERY soon. And I really miss the village. I just want to get home as soon as possible." Haku shook his head and smiled, "Hinata…" Although he did use to look like a girl he started to look more masculine yet there was still a slight feminine aura to him.

Hinata tucked a strand of dark night blue behind her ear. Her hair had grown past her waist and had a few odd streaks going through them. There was a streak of icy blue, bluish violet, and dark, dark black. The boys had also made her get a new hair cut so her bangs were stylishly layered with the two same old long bangs at her ears. The longs bangs grew longer though and didn't look like bangs anymore yet it looked pretty good. And her eyes weren't all multi colored anymore. She could switch her eye color if she wanted and by emotions. She was wearing a black turtle neck with short sleeves and fishnets under it, wrapping from her chest to her hands with gray bandages around her fists.

She had on a dark blue shorts that was a few inches before her mid thighs and gray bandages wrapped around her legs and neck; although the turtle neck covered her neck so you couldn't see it. Haku wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over and dark blue jeans. Sasuke wore the same thing accept it was more black and light red. Hinata's ear twitched as she heard a familiar sound and smell.

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been?"Hinata asked impatiently when she spotted the familiar boy. He sighed and pulled out a bag, "I got something so we won't go hungry and waste our money on the train. Couldn't you have wait?" Hinata blushed and bowed her head apologetically, "Gomen." Sasuke's cold eyes softened, "Let's just go." Hinata smiled and nodded, "Okay let's go!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the train. But just before she got on it, Hinata turned around and stared longingly at the top of a tree. Hinata smiled and waved at it, knowing that they were there. "Good-bye…Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun. I'll see you again soon. Promise?", she whispered. A wind blew by and whistled in her ear, answering for them. She smiled gently as a soft hue of pink made its way to her cheeks. "I love you too."

-

"Tsunade-sama!" , Shizune breathlessly ran into the hokage's office with a letter in hand. Tsunade slowly looked up from her the small locket in her hand. It had a picture of Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi in it. The four each had a locket. Hinata got hers on her birthday…two year ago. "Yes, Shizune?" Shizune's eyes glistened as she placed the opened letter on the hokage's desk. "Shizune? Are you okay?", Tsunade looked at her secretary worriedly. Shizune's shoulders shook as tears spilled from her dark colored eyes. "Hinata…" Tsunade's eyes widened and she took the letter and quickly read it. Her hands shook as she gave a shaky laugh, "That brat! She should've mailed us sooner! Does Kakashi know?" Shizune nodded and wiped her tears, "He got one too."

-

Hinata watched the scenery change as the train sped over the meadows. After they had escaped from Orochimaru…her life had change dramatically. She had regained her memory also and the powers her parents passed down to her. She glanced up to see Sasuke asleep and leaning on her right while Haku did the same on her left. She blushed.

_Hinata groaned and slowly opened up her eyes. And to her ultimate shock she found a dazzling blue eye staring at her curiously as one of his bangs covered one of his eyes so only one was visible. Hinata blushed she noticed how close he was…and how handsome he was. Hinata blinked and immediately shook the thought away, abruptly leaning away from him. And to her surprise she was tied or anything, she lying on the floor._

_Hinata jumped when she felt her back touch another chest. It was soft though and muscular. She looked back and found herself lost in dark, mysterious yet bored looking orbs. He had soft messy yet cute red hair and wore the Akatsuki cloak like the other one. "So you're finally awake huh?", the red head asked, sending shivers down her back when he breathed down on her neck.__ "I believe your name is…Hinata right?" At the familiar voice Hinata froze and looked up to find the expected raven haired boy. She found herself involuntarily nodding. She couldn't help it. She felt lost in his gaze and presence. In all of them. Her heart was beating too fast for her own liking .What was going on?_

_"W-Why am I here? What do you want?"__ Hinata asked curiously, unable to keep the stutter out of her voice. Itachi bent down and tilted her chin up, her heart was beating like drums in her ears when he leaned in; dangerously close to her face. "You know about the truth about us don't you? You're her. The missing heiress." Hinata blinked, "What are you talking about?" At that time she didn't know anything yet.__ "Alright…how about I want you to help us kill Orochimaru?"_

Hinata held the locket around her neck fondly. She missed them so much. They would never believe what she had found out over the years. Or what she had been through…

_Hinata __yelped when the hit came on too strong and she fell to the ground, panting tiredly. "That's enough for today.", Itachi coldly stated, yet something unrecognizable flickered in his eyes as he secretly looked down at Hinata worriedly. Deidara bent down and helped her up. "Hinata-chan, are you okay, un?" Hinata nodded and wiped the blood from her cut lip. "If you want to help me train then please take me seriously you guys." Everyone blinked then a very small smile bloomed on their faces. "Foolish hime."_

Hinata soon drifted off into her dreams as the thoughts of a few certain boys.


	5. We'reHOME!

* * *

**Thank-you for all the reviews! Everyone!**

**Thank-you! And I hope you'll keep it up right?**

**Lol**

**I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

_'hinata talking to demons'_

* * *

Hinata smiled and snuggled into something soft and warm with content. Wait…soft…and warm?! She opened her eyes and unsheathed her crystal violet sword, which she named chaos, and pointed the blade dangerously at the person's neck; less than a second by reflex. "H-Hinata!" Haku gaped when he saw the sharp blade glinting under the sun at his neck. He had only picked her up and out of the train, then he and Sasuke fought over who got to carry her using rock, paper, scissors and he won; and in return he was about to get stabbed by the girl who already took his heart at first glance. Hinata blinked and blushed, sheathing the sword, chaos, again. "I'm so sorry Haku-kun! Are you okay?" Her face grew even redder when she noticed that she was being carried bridal style and her face was VERY close to his. 

Haku smirked when he noticed how flustered she was. He shifted her body to bring her face a bit closer to his, "A kiss would make me feel better…" His dark locks fell down, framing his face and caressing her face; Haku looked so handsome. Hinata blushed again when she noticed he was moving into her, slowly closing the space between them. Slowly, she closed her eyes and was about to lean in until a VERY mad raven haired teen kicked Haku to the floor and caught her swiftly in his arms before she crashed into the floor. Hinata squeaked and reddened when she fell into Sasuke's arms. Haku quickly jumped onto his feet and glared at the ex-avenger. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't I ever have a special moment with hime-chan without you interrupting me?"

Sasuke smirked and ignored the older boy, walking away quickly with a steaming Haku trailing behind. "…duck butt."Haku muttered under his breath quietly when Sasuke wouldn't react to any of his comments. Hinata having keen senses and hearing, heard and snorted, covering her mouth and laughing uncontrollably. Haku and Sasuke blinked. Sasuke growled and turned to Haku, "What did you say?!" Haku snorted and covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "N-Nothing!" "Really?", Sasuke glared at him while Hinata tired her best not to laugh.

-

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune were standing at the doors. "In the letter…she did say that she was bringing…a surprise, right?"Shizune asked. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded. "What?"Tsunade thought aloud. "More like who."Kakashi specified. 'Like Sasuke. Just maybe…she got him back…',he thought hopefully. Soon three figures came into view.

"Sasuke-kun, I could walk now."Hinata suggested. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not letting you go." Hinata blushed and smiled softly, "Hai…" Haku jealously glared at him. "What do you…think would happen…when they find out I came back?"Sasuke asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Hinata's eyes flashed to vibrant green in thought. "I don't know honestly. But they're your friends right? If they truly are, they would forgive like I had." Sasuke smiled, "Thanks…Hina." Hinata smiled and leaned into his chest, "No…thank-you. Both of you." Haku and Sasuke paused and looked down at her, a rare and small smile made its way onto their lips. "No…we should be the ones to say that.", Haku whispered. Sasuke nodded. Hinata's eyes widened then she smiled again.

"Alright, I'll let you down now." Sasuke gently put her down and Hinata gracefully regained her balance. "Thanks guys."Hinata smiled softly and tightened the Kohona headband on her forehead. "Now, we're back." Sasuke smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Haku did the same although he smiled instead, "So this is Kohona, huh? Nice."

"There's the door."Hinata pointed to the large, opened wooden doors. They nodded and quickly walked towards it, finding three figures waiting there. Hinata's eyes widened, "Dad! Tsunade! Shizune!" She ran and tackled Kakashi into a hug. "Oh, I missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Kakashi looked at the stranger in his arms unsurely. "Hi… Hina…Hinata?" He choked out, his eyes wide. Hinata laughed and nodded, "Hai!" Kakashi laughed along and hugged her tightly. "My, you changed!" Hinata laughed and nodded, "You have no idea!" Tsunade's eye twitched and she picked Hinata effortlessly up 4 feet in the air, slightly shaking her. "Ahem! I believe we need an explanation! You disappeared for almost 3 years!"

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "Opps? And …nice to see you again Tsunade-chan." Shizune sighed and shook her head, "You haven't changed a bit, hime." She smiled and hugged Hinata who was still being held up. "Thank-goodness. I was so afraid you wouldn't come back and hear that soft laugh of yours. Just what happened?" Hinata's eyes turned a dark color of coal with a shade of dark blue, "Well, we'll explain that in your office." Tsunade blinked, "We?" "Ahem.", Sasuke coughed and heads turned to his direction. Haku waved cheerfully at the pale and wide eyed Kakashi as if they were great friends.

"Hey." Sasuke gave a small smirk, his best at smiling at outsiders. Hake gave a peace sign and that was the final straw for Kakashi. His eyes nearly bulged out of place and suddenly he fell limp and THUMP! Hinata laughed nervously and scratched her head, "Maybe at the hospital instead." Tsunade gaped at Sasuke and accidentally dropped Hinata, Haku and Sasuke dove in to catch her but bumped their head together and Hinata just gracefully stood on her feet. "Ow…." She sighed and bent down, rubbing the bumps on their head tenderly. "Be careful.", Hinata warned and laughed when the boys glared at each other.

-

"What?!"Tsunade yelled. They were the hospital with the door closed and Hinata, Haku, and Sasuke had already explained everything when Kakashi woke up. Hinata's eyes drifted to the widow with a far off look as she bandaged Sasuke's head. "You the Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara is actually…well KIND of innocent?" They nodded. Most eyes were on Sasuke when she mentioned Itachi. He rolled his eyes, "You know he didn't kill my family. And if he didn't then I'm fine with it." Hinata smiled thankfully but then Sasuke continued, "As long as I don't see him touching you again Hina then I won't kick his ass." At that Hinata grew beat red and then accidentally tied the bandages on too tight. "Ouch!" Sasuke winced, almost pouting to Hinata.

Hinata gasped and undid them, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" The adults watched wide eyed at the scene unfolding before them. "HINA!!! Can you do mine now?"Haku whined and pointed to his head."H-Hai." Hinata finished Sasuke's then went over and started on Haku's. Haku smirked and looked over to Sasuke who glared at him menacingly. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tsunade yelled. "Hina?! You guys called Hinata, Hina? And Hinata! You called Sasuke, Sasuke-KUN?!"Kakashi yelled, his fatherly side kicking in. Then Shizune noticed the five crystal rings hanging around her neck, on the outside of the turtle neck. Shizune blinked when she noticed they were engagement rings. "Hinata, you have 5 engagement rings?!" Shizune shouted and took the rings carefully in her hand, examining them. Hinata blushed, "Ano…hai?" "WHAT?!" At that moment the whole adult population fainted at once. (The 6 rings are from Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Haku, surprise person and Sasuke. They wear one around their necks too. Each pair has a certain color. And Hinata has 6 different because she has 6 boys…so far) "Well that went well."Sasuke sarcastically stated. Hinata sighed, "Well at least Tsunade allowed you back in the village." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And I have punishment right?" Hinata blushed, "I have to be around you 24/7 or else dad will have to be." Sasuke smirked at this, "You call that a punishment? I call that a blessing." Haku growled. "And Itachi-kun, Sasori-kun, and Deidara-kun could be taken off the wanted list and allowed into the village!"Hinata smiled brightly, unaware of the dark thoughts Haku and Sasuke was thinking when the three would come back.

-

"Don't you think it's too early to already get out into the streets?"Sasuke asked and glared at a passerby that gave a perverted look at Hinata's creamy legs. While Haku was doing the same to a perverted OLD man. "Well, I doubt father has much food left. And since you guys are staying too, I thought I'd get more food. You guys can go back if you want." Hinata suggested. Immediately the boys stopped glaring and whirled their heads back to the creamy skinned beauty. "NO! No way am I leaving you with a bunch of perverts in the streets!"

Hinata softly laughed, her pale cheeks tinting a soft hue. **"Tch. As if anyone can lay a hand on you, hime.", Yuki grunted. **_"You guys woke up already? Usually you guys wake up an hour later." _**"We wanted to see you old friends again!", Nozomi giggled. "And we can't always sleep. We need to protect you too, hime.", Hitomi added. **_"But you guys only sleep once a year since you stay awake when I'm sleeping to guard me and my…__curse__."_** "****It's**** alright." they chimed in a union.**Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hinata, watch out!" She jumped out of her daze fast enough to see an orange blur running away from a pink blur. Her eyes widened when she caught the sense and faces with her keen eyes and ears. With them she was even better then Kiba and almost didn't need to activate the byacktogun unless she wanted to see chakra points.

Her heart stopped for a moment and she didn't dodge until HE was only a few mere inches away and her back hit Haku's soft and muscular chest. The orange blur slowed down and tripped over a rock, falling fast on his face. The pink girl zoomed by and jumped on the boy, strangling him. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" She could feel and see the demon chakra, literally with her abnormal eyes, and it was stirring her demons up inside. **"That smell!" **Hinata covered her nose, it didn't smell bad but she could smell the fox demon so strongly and she was afraid that Yuki would do something rash. "Oh! I'm so sorry about earlier!" Sakura apologized and bowed her head, her hand still holding a death grip on Naruto's neck. Sakura eyed the pale girl closely, 'She was so quick and swift… and I never saw her before…'

Sasuke and Haku stared at them expectantly waiting for their reaction. They just blinked. "Do…we look that different?" Haku asked bluntly and helped steady Hinata. "Hey is she okay?"Naruto asked when Sakura finally released him. He stepped forward to get a better look at her but Hinata flinched and stepped back. Naruto stopped a flicker of hurt flashed his eyes, but then he shrugged it off and grinned at her; having used to it already. Immediately Hinata had regretted it. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean like it that. " Hinata apologized and then Naruto brightened.

"Well, I'm Na-", Sasuke cut Naruto off rudely. "You're Naruto U. and you're going to be the future hokage.", he smirked at Naruto and Sakura's surprised reactions. "Hey! How did you know?!" Naruto yelled. "I should after all I am Sa-" He was cut off by a yell.

"Sasuke!! Haku!!" They looked up to see Kakashi running towards them. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter or else I'll-" Hinata's cheeks burned a cherry color, "Daddy!" Naruto and Sakura gaped. "Kakashi-sensei! You never said you had a daughter!" The two shouted. Hinata blushed. Then the two froze, realizing what Kakashi had just yelled earlier. "S-s-s-s-s", Naruto stuttered, now recognizing the raven haired boy. "Sasuke. Can't you say my name right? You're still a dope." He joked. Naruto and Sakura screamed. Hinata winced and covered her sensitive ears. "And don't you remember me? Naruto? Sakura? Haku, the one that almost killed you guys?" The two looked at him and turned paper white. "G-G-Ghost," Sakura gasped and then she stumbled and fell in heap on the floor. Naruto followed suit. "They…didn't take it well at all," Kakashi mused.

-

"Hinata, I think it's best if you are disguised. Orochimaru had already seen what you looked like. You're in big danger now," Tsunade advised as she checked on Naruto; who was still knocked out. Hinata thought for a while, then she sighed.

"Alright. I will." Sasuke and Haku looked over to her, knowing what was going to happen. Hinata took off her head band then the circulate Tsunade had given her, the familiar markings on her forehead shimmered in the light. The white wing under her right eye glowed with light colors, while the black wing under left glowed with dark colors. Her birth mark on her forehead glowed with rainbow lights and soon her body was enveloped with lights, enveloping her like translucent ribbons.

She was lifted a few feet in the air as her body changed and the different colored lights brightened and soon they all had to close their eyes. When they opened them back up, the glowing body slowly fell back down. The lights slowly disappeared after turning into rainbow like dust and fading from existence. Her feet slowly tapped the marble floor then everything abruptly disappeared; now they could see what she looked like.

She was still 15. Her creamy, flawless skin was now a peachy color. Her once long, dark and beautifully multi-colored were now to her shoulders and turned into silver locks that was slightly wavy at the ends. Her beautiful multi-colored eyes also changed into deep and mysterious onyx eyes. Her figure was still slender and petite as always. The strange markings on her forehead had disappeared too. Instead on her right arm, there was a long violet rose with thorns wrapping around her arm from wrist to upper arm. She definitely looked like Kakashi's daughter.They all, exclude Sasuke and Haku, gasped in awe and shock.

Hinata blinked to readjust her sight then her legs wobbled from under her. Haku and Sasuke each gently caught her on different sides. "Careful, Hina," they whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hinata nodded, "I'm fine it's just that…Naruto's smell is just irritating Yuki, Hitomi, and Nozomi a bit. They just woke up so they haven't gotten under much control yet." They nodded in understanding. "Hinat-"

"Call me Keiko for now." Hinata said standing back up, sounding authorative even when she didn't mean too. The adults smiled, proud of her. "Keiko. Now you can't tell anyone that you're Hinata. Okay?", Tsunade smiled. Keiko nodded and bowed down, "Hai." "Ugh….I had the weirdest dream. That teme finally came ba-" They turned their attention back to the awakening Naruto.

He gaped and stared at Sasuke and Haku with wide eyes. Sakura groaned, "Sai, I love you too…?" Her face turned ultimate cherry red when she saw that there were other people in the room. Then her eyes landed on Sasuke and Haku. Hinata sighed and leaned against Kakashi.

They really looked like father and daughter now. "Sasuke! H-Haku! And Kakashi-sensai! You have a daughter?!" The adults sighed. This would take a while to explain. "Let's get the other ones first then we'll explain everything."

-

Keiko stood outside while the others explained the things to everyone. "I had been training for 2 years on my way to get to Kohona…it was hard huh?" **"It has. It felt like a very long time…****but you improved dramatically." (ALL) **Keiko nodded, "It has…but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough yet…strong enough…for HIM." "Hin-I mean Keiko…" She turned around to see Haku standing there, a worried yet loving look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on his face.

He tilted her chin up leaning a bit closer into her; she smelled so good, "Don't worry about that. We will be by your side when that happens. We always will be." Keiko's eyes widened a bit before smiling softly, "I know…" Haku tucked a silver strand behind her ear and stared into her eyes for a while, losing his way in them. He closed his eyes slowly then kissed her gently yet lovingly. She kissed back softly; their hearts were ready to explode soon and she tasted so good.Then they slowly parted after a few minutes, half fearing that someone would see them and fearing that Sasuke would try to beat up Haku AGAIN and the other fearing that their heart would suddenly stop if they did it any longer. "We love you. Don't forget. All 5 of us." Keiko nodded and rested her head on his chest, her earlier uneasiness disappeared. "So Sasuke-kun is still explaining?" Haku nodded, " For once I feel sorry for the duck butt." She giggled.

"So that's what you said earlier!" Sasuke fumed and gently yet quickly took Keiko into his arms. "S-Sasuke-kun, you already finished?" He shook his head and glared at Haku, "The others are explaining the rest. I came down here to make sure Haku weren't DOING anything AGAIN." Haku laughed nervously, "That's a sign for me to leave, huh?" Sasuke's glare intensified by 10 fold. Haku glared back, "Fine! You get to have your turn now! If it wasn't for Hina then I would've speared you to death with my ice spears a year ago!" He stomped away, "I don't like sharing! Especially you Hina."

Sasuke smirked and whispered in her ear, "I have you to myself for now." She shuddered and Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. "I heard what you two were talking earlier too."He was now serious. Keiko blinked, "You mean you saw us kis-" "Yes…I let him because you were troubled."

Sasuke stroked her cheek with his thumb, marveling how soft her skin was. "And for once that _she-man _was right. We will be there for you. You won't be alone. I will be there by your side. I'm not letting you have all the glory of finishing off that snake bastard by yourself. Even Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori wants to be there...much to my dislike." Keiko lightly giggled. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. It was sweet pea, a light aroma of strawberries, candy , vanilla and cinnamon with a sprinkle of flowers and roses. She smelled wonderful. Keiko looked up at him with large, innocent and captivating onyx eyes. He soon found himself lost in them. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and lovingly. Keiko did the same. Their heats sped up again like when they were always around each other and earlier when she was with Haku. Haku was sitting on a tree top, scowling, watching the scene. "At least he did let me kiss her earlier. Guess we're even. For now…"

* * *


	6. News

**xXForbidden-MemoriesXx**: Gomenasi for taking such a long time to update. I had to move to a new house, pack up, paper work from schools, and projects! I'm sorry but I tried to make this update long. Thank-you for supporting me and reviewing. If you hadn't then I wouldn't have wrote this far. Thank-you!!!

**Hinata(****Keiko): **Please remember to review! Thank-you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko sighed and held his arm tenderly. "So how did they react when they saw you?" Sasuke smirked, "Oh, it was priceless. You should've been there. I bet they're still asking questions…" Keiko laughed lightly, visualizing their faces. "If you want to see what they're doing, then let's go." They looked up to see Haku leaning casually against the door. Keiko nodded and pulled Sasuke after her, "I want to see what they look like. It's been so long."

They entered the room and opened the door. "What?! But you still haven't explained to us how you have a daughter!" It was Kiba, she knew instantly by the sound of his voice. "Er…well you see, it happens when two people that love each other very much, and when they're happy they get a room and-"Keiko's face grew bright red, "Dad!" Kakashi stopped his 'explanation' just in time to dodge a glare of his daughter's.

Keiko walked up to Kakashi and sighed heavily, "You call that explaining? What the heck was that earlier?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, "Well, dad? You know that's really shameful." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly while his daughter lectured him, "Gomenasi. I won't do it again. I promise." Keiko sighed and her ear twitched when she heard the other ninjas whispering about her. "Hey, you're…Keiko right," TenTen asked, eying her thoughtfully.

"You guys really do look related!" Kiba shouted. Naruto shook his head and looked at Keiko closely. "I thought I remember seeing you with long dark and…multi-colored hair." Sakura nodded and stood a good 6 inches away, and plucked a hair from her head, all while taking advantage of her height over Keiko. "You looked…prettier. You had the creamiest skin…the most beautiful eyes…"

Keiko laughed nervously, "A-Are you sure that was me?" Kakashi took Keiko's shoulders and looked at everyone sharply. "Well, deal with it! This is my daughter whether you like it or not!" Keiko blinked then smiled at her father, mouthing a thank-you. Everyone hushed immediately and quickly nodded under his glare. "But wait! I want to know who's…well, the lucky lady who caught your eye Kakashi-sensai. Her youthfulness must've been so great to attract you, Kakashi-sensai!" Keiko and Kakashi choked. "Uh…well you see…" Kakashi stuttered even worse than Hinata used to.

Keiko quickly racked her head for a plan. 'Alright…time to test the acting skills I made over the years!' Keiko stared at her father expectedly. "Well dad? Who is my mom?! How come you won't ever tell me?!" Her eyes stared to get all teary and her voice rose like she was desperate. Kakashi blinked, "Err…."

"First you raised in me in secret and then suddenly send me on a mission to find th-this duckbutt!", she paused to point at a wide eyed and gaping Sasuke, "And now you suddenly tell everyone that I exist! Can't I least know who my own mother is? I have the right to know! Why can't you understand how I feel?! It's really hard you know?! Try to tell me there was nothing wrong with my life!!" Keiko choked then soon she broke down into sobs, covering her face and wiping the never ending tears. Kakashi blinked in understanding. Haku held her shoulders and took her out, "She'll need some time to calm down. It's been hard for her." Tsunade and Shizune gaped. "S-Since when c-could she act so w-well and l-lie?" Tsunade stuttered. Shizune looked up at the roof, "When the s-sky is suppose t-to f-fall."

When the two were out, Haku bursted into a roaring fit of laughter. Keiko blinked. "That was gold, Keiko! Gold! Man, I wish I had a camera so I could've taken a picture of Uchiha's face! Bwahahahaha! Hilarious!" "Do you think I was a bit too mean?", Keiko asked worriedly, imagining Sasuke's reaction towards her.

Haku snorted, "No. It wasn't even close to being mean. The hardest thing for him would be when someone hurts yo-" Haku stopped short and turned to look at Keiko, who was staring back at him. The wind blew by and her silver hair followed the movement gracefully. She looked breath taking. Even in her disguise. There was just something about her. And what he was going to say was actually the same for him also. He and the Uchiha actually had 1 thing in common. The two was and will forever be in love with Keiko deeply. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. It wasn't that bad. He knows you were just acting." He smiled to assure her and she beamed back, relived. "Hey, teme!" They turned back to see Sasuke walking out with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a ticked off expression while Naruto and Sakura chased after him. "Sasuke-kun!", Sakura called. "Wait up! We haven't seen each other for so long! I still haven't forgiven you!", Naruto growled. At that Sasuke stopped and turned to face them.

Naruto glared at him, "You bastard, you left suddenly and now you come back?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke clenched his fist. "You don't know how fucking miserable and worried we were! Then you're here all of the sudden?!" Naruto's eyes unexpectedly watered. His shoulders slightly shook, "And now you're back…tell me…this isn't another stupid dream." Sasuke's eyes softened, "This isn't another dream…I'm real you idiot." Naruto looked at him more closely to make sure then laughed shakily, giving Sasuke a manly hug. Sakura sniffed then joined them, "We're finally a team again. I missed you so much Sasuke-kun. I really missed seeing us together too."

Sasuke lightly smiled, relived they forgave him. "Yeah…glad we are." Keiko smiled, happy that the three were together again. When they let go and Sasuke spotted her, his eye twitched. _"Uh oh.__ He's mad." _Keiko sweat dropped. "Uh, Sasuke-kun-" He walked up to her and dropped the extra key to Kakashi's apartment into her hand. "I'll stay at my place." He said in monotone voice then walked away. Keiko blinked, "Wha? Sasuke-kun! I-I'm sorry about the d-duckbutt thing! Sasuke-kun!" Keiko ranafter him. Haku grinned and raced after them.

"Uchiha! So does that mean I get to share a room with Keiko all by myself?", he gave a sly grin when Sasuke abruptly stopped. Pictures of Haku and Keiko all by themselves…doing things…flashed in his head. He swiftly turned around and snatched the key from Keiko's hand. "No way am I leaving you alone with her!" Keiko blinked, "Huh?" Haku groaned, "Aw, I was going to have her all to myself!!!" Sasuke and Haku glared at each other as a force of electricity clashed between them from their level of glares… while Keiko cluelessly stood in the middle with an adorable look on her face.

Naruto and Sakura blinked. "Temes, you know Kakashi-sensei's daughter pretty well huh?" Naruto asked cluelessly. Sasuke and Haku turned to him icily, "TemeS?" Keiko laughed uneasily, "Uh Sasuke, Haku…" Haku and Sasuke smirked, "Well you should too dope." Naruto and Sakura blinked. "Uh, Sasuke…Haku…"

Keiko pulled them back. "I still need to talk with Tsunade about –cough- _your_- cough-_brother_-cough-" Sasuke grunted and walked back into the hokage's building. "Wait, what did she say?", Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged then shouted, "Wait! Sasuke-kun! Can we have dinner together today?" Sasuke turned and looked at them seriously and with a really, REALLY, really intense look. They sweat dropped, " Uh, never min-", Sakura and Naruto started but then Sasuke nodded, "At Naruto's restaurant ,7:00pm." He smirked then walked in. Naruto and Sakura blinked then smiled. "Glad to have you back teme." Naruto grinned.

-

Keiko smiled, "See I told you they would accept you. Everything went fine." Sasuke nodded, "Naruto and Sakura did but I don't know about the others." Keiko frowned, her bangs framing her face gracefully as she thought. "True, but as I said earlier….and if not then all you have to do is say the magic word." She smiled child-like. Sasuke's eye twitched, "Magic word? What the hell is that?" Keiko blinked innocently, "Well, you should know Sasuke-kun! Well, you'll know what I mean later on. Come-on we're at her office." Sasuke and Haku sighed and followed her. She was just so innocent and childlike. Not to mention naïve and too oblivious at certain times. But that's….that's their Hinata. It's one of the thousand things they fell in love with they met her. Keiko opened the door and bowed respectfully to Tsunade and Shizune. They nodded, "Come in. We have some talking to do." "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?" Sasuke and Haku were standing up and panting from yelling too loud while their eyes were full of unbelief and jealousy. And….Keiko was bowing frantically to Shizune and Tsunade then dancing happily with them. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you so much you guys!!!! Thank-you!!" Keiko laughed and bowed again. "I can finally see Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, and Sasori-kun again!" "Here's the bad news….", Shizune continued, a small smile on her lips.

"More? What could be worse the this already?", Haku mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes in agreement. "Everyone but you three are chuunins. So you guys will have to go to the chunnins exam next week to become one."(SP? SRY.) This time ALL three of them yelled, "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"

-

Keiko, Sasuke, and Haku trudged through the streets slowly in the winter air gloomily. "We have to take the chuunins exam again? We're so late.", Keiko sighed. Sasuke was in his world, a large dark cloud humming dangerously overhead as he muttered something. Haku was the same. Keiko sweat dropped, "Boys….what am I going to do with them?"

Kakashi grinned than added some more salt to the stew. "This time I'm cooking a nice family dinner…it's been a long time since…." He trailed off with a far distant look. The sound of keys jingled outside the door then the door knob turned. Kakashi smiled, "Keiko!" The door opened to reveal Keiko and behind….two familiar looking zombies.

Kakashi blinked, "What happened?" Sasuke and Haku grunted then robotically walked into the guest rooms and closed the door quietly. Keiko sweat dropped, "We just found out we had to take the exams…again." Kakashi sighed, "Well…you guys should be hungry…let's eat?" It sounded like a distant and formal question. And it was. Keiko blinked then smiled, slowly hugging Kakashi. She closed her eyes and breathed in his sweaty and honey smell. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Come on, dadI just haven't been back here for a couple of years, you don't have to be so distant. After all…we are a family." Kakashi smiled and gently hugged her back, "That's right….we're finally together again." "…Do we count?" They looked up to see Sasuke standing there with a bored expression while Haku smiled, touched by the scene. "Uh…ok. Sure." They laughed together for the first time in a long time. A very long time to them….but they were finally together. "Let's eat." It was the best dinner they had even though….Kakashi really needed to cook better…

-

Keiko opened the door to her room and smiled when she saw the familiar colors and scents. "This place hasn't changed a bit…" Keiko smiled and sat down on her bed, surprised to find it not dusty and the sheets fresh and smelling like it's just been washed and dried. The sweet smell of sweet pea, vanilla, strawberries, lilac and lavender still lingered in the air. Keiko sighed, "I'm finally home…with my family." Out in the window the night sky twinkled in answer with her. She laid two extra futons on the floor for Sasuke and Haku to sleep in, knowing they would sneak in with her from their rooms when Kakashi went to bed. And at the right time the two came in. Haku yawned and jumped onto the bed, "Time to sleep! Nice room! Nice bed too….(yawn)" Sasuke glared at him an yanked Haku off the bed and onto his futon. Keiko laughed softly then winced from the pulsing pain in her body.

"That's where you're sleeping! Keiko is sleeping up there!" Haku scowled, "I know! I'm sleeping next to her!" Sasuke growled, "You're not touching her!" Keiko yawned then her appearance flickered. "Keiko your-" Keiko nodded, "I know. Whenever I disguise myself I lower my chakara amount greatly and it's a lot of stress on my body and birthmarks so I have to release them and return back to normal…or else…" She trailed off, knowing the boys already knew. Her appearance flickered once more before different colored lights erupted from her once again.

On her shoulder blades, each one had a different colored wing, one black and the other white. And a translucent, slightly rainbow colored dragon wrapped around her right arm while the other arm had a translucent dark colored dragon. The symbols on her face glowed and glittered before everything paused then the lights disappeared suddenly when she opened her eyes. Soon Keiko was no longer sitting there instead Hinata was. Hinata groaned then collapsed into their arms. "So tired…." Haku and Sasuke shook their heads, "Hinata…same old Hinata. Always pushing yourself." And they slept the same way they did for years. Sasuke slept on one side while Haku was on the other and they both hugged Hinata at the same time, though careful not to touch the other male. Let's call it a night they had a big day tomorrow.

-

Sasuke groaned and opened one of his eyes. "Morning already…Hn." He sighed when he noticed Hinata was already up early again. "It's only 4 in the morning and she's already up. Probably training again." Haku snored then flipped to his side, pulling all of the blankets along with him. Sasuke sat up and kicked Haku hard in the stomach, "Up." With that he left to the kitchen. "OW! Uchiha!!!" Kakashi looked up from the table and smiled a good morning. Sasuke just grunted and sat down, eying the food warily. "Don't worry Keiko made it before she left…to do something." "Training.", Sasuke answered and took a bowl.

"Training?", Kakashi asked. "She trains everyday and whenever she can. Sometimes she stresses herself out to much…I'd better hurry and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid again." "What do you mean by that?", Kakashi asked worriedly. Haku yawned and plopped into a seat, "Good morning!" He grinned and dug into his food. "She goes beyond the limit and does… things she shouldn't yet." "Keiko is training again?! She should rest a bit more, she was exhausted from the transformation yesterday!" "I'll go check on her-", Kakashi was cut off by the boys. "No. Whenever she trains no one should interfere until she's done or they know how to deal with her." Sasuke and Haku looked up at Kakashi seriously, their eyes dark. "Alright then…", Kakashi started casually, "Were you two sleeping in my daughter's room…WITH HER?"

Haku chuckled nervously, seeing a dark aura emitting from the overly protective dad. "Uh…" Sasuke grunted, "Hn." "WHAT WEREYOU TWO DOING IN HER ROOM LAST NIGHT!?!"

-

BOOM! BANG! CLASH! THUMP! Keiko grunted then continued pounding the tree, sweat dripping down her face. She was training in the forest so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone or anyone seeing her training. "_Soul __fire_…"she whispered then a kanji of fire bursted in flames on her open palm, imprinting on her hand then underneath her; another version of it appeared under her feet and fire roared around her. She closed her eyes then made a chakara sign with one hand while the other lay by her side. "_Phoenix __fire rebirth!"_ At that, the fire kanji bursted into flames and formed into a bright, majestic phoenix as it roared and stretched out its large wings. Keiko stood inside of it, glowing and pulsing along with the oversized bird. "Attack."She ordered and opened her eyes just in time to see a couple of trees turning into ash with a amazing flash of heat and red. "Dismiss." It nodded and bursted into light-like ribbons, slowly entering the fire kanji on her hand again. Keiko relaxed her hand and the earlier kanji disappeared.

Keiko sighed when she looked at the damage, "Still not good. Well….no forest fires this time." **"Don't worry, you're doing great! Soon you'll be strong enough to summon a replica of each of us!****",**** Nozomi boasted proudly. "You're doing far better than an average 15 year old ninja.****",**** Hitomi chimed. **"But I'm not normal!" Keiko yelled. Silence as a flock of birds flew away. "I'm…I'm not even human..." Keiko whispered and looked at her hands.

"I need to be stronger! I have a duty! Lives to protect! I need to be stronger! An-And I still have to kill _him_!" Keiko panted and kicked a tree, snapping it easily and sending it crashing into others. Then several others exploded as Keiko's forehead marking glowed hen disappeared again. **"Then stop moping around like this. It's useless and calm your emotions**** before you destroy anything else****. And let's start training.****",**** Yuki advised. **Keiko breathed out and nodded, 'Sorry'. **"Let's start with your half demon forms.****"**** they whispered as they prepared to get ready. **Keiko nodded, "Alright…let's go" Her voice ended in a slight growl as her pupils sharpened and appeared more demon like and her eyes turned to the color of the night sky. Her skin looked paler and her teeth looked a bit more wolf-like (kind of like Kiba). Her ears turned into moonlight colored wolf ears as her hair turned black as any night sky with a single streak of glittering colors threading through the waist length hair. A slender, fluffy yet elegant tail appeared behind her, the same coloring as her ears.

**"Aw, you look so cute!****",**** Hitomi giggled****. "You don't look scary as a wolf demon…you actually look quite mysterious and…pretty.****",**** Nozomi gasped. **Keiko sighed yet smiled a wolf-like grin, "Let's just do it." **"Hai!****"**

-9 hours later-

Sasuke panted then as he smirked at an equally exhausted Haku. Haku smirked as well, surveying damage done by him as Sasuke did the same. "Not bad, but not enough to put me down.", Haku grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We're still even don't get cocky." "We'll see, today it's going to be different." Haku smiled and rushed forward water starting to ripple around him. Sasuke's hand glowed as he smirked, "And you said that how many times?" The two went head on, shouting their attacks.

"ICY DRAGON!!" "CHIDORI!!" An explosion of the hit was heard. Needles of ice scattered the ground from Haku's broken ice attack and a huge hole, from Sasuke's chidori, covered the ground along with freezing ice that could chill you to the bone. The two laid on the ground panting with sheets of sweat rolling down their face. They chuckled, "Guess it's a tie again huh?"

"Oh my god what happened?!" They looked up to see Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru…and almost everyone around their age standing there. "Look at what you guys did to the training grounds!", Kiba gasped, dropping his kunai, they had been training but they heard an explosion an went into the training grounds at the forest to find the two. Naruto gaped then pouted, "Well my rasengun can top that!"

"Hn.", Sasuke grunted and slowly got to his feet. Haku smiled sheepishly as he weakly got up, "Sorry." They winced then leaned against a tree that was somehow still standing from their attacks. "Are…you guys okay?", Ino asked kind of distantly, not really sure about trusting Sasuke yet. "Here, let me heal you.", Sakura started but then Sasuke and Haku shook their heads. "Only one person does that for us." Sasuke said as he wiped the blood off his lips. Sakura blinked, "Who?" Haku smirked," Well she's-"

A faint rustle caught their attention and they looked up to see a figure running towards them asshe glowed then when it disappeared now had shorter hai and…it was Keiko! "Sasuke-kun! Haku-kun!" She looked like she was training with her clothes slightly dirty and a few scratch marks here and there and some sweat dripping down her face. "Are you guys alright?! I heard an explosion and smelled your blood so I came here….you guys weren't fighting or training recklessly again were you?", she asked sharply, a little warning laced in her soft and melodious voice.

"Err…no?", Haku sheepishly laughed. "Hn.", Sasuke grunted. Keiko sighed, "You guys! Can't I train for one day without worrying about you two killing each other?" "Uh, no.", they answered immediately. "But then again…we couldn't kill each other if we wanted to.", Haku grinned. "Hn.", Sasuke smirked. She sighed then eyed their injuries, "You better sit down so I can heal. The smell of your blood is distracting me." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hm…" Sasuke and Haku listened without a word, facing her. Sakura blinked, "Sasuke?…hm." She watched closely as Keiko placed her palms on their chests at the same time.

A black and white wing very faintly flashed on hands as a rainbow glow emitted from them. It transferred from her hands and onto the boys, healing any injuries it touched. It spread onto their whole body until they were fully healed. Haku and Sasuke closed their eyes, enjoying the miraculous feeling. Keiko's chakara weren't like others and it felt really…nice when it went through their wounds and healed it. Just like she had done to them in person, in the past. She had healed their hearts. The glow stopped then traveled back to her hand. "H-How…did you do that?", Sakura asked, bewildered and amazed at the same time. Keiko smiled and winked playfully, "That's a secret." "Thanks hime." Haku smiled. "….Thanks.", Sasuke smiled.

Everyone gaped at the scene, SINCE WHEN DID SASKUE SMILE SO FREELY AND IN FRONT OF A… STRANGER?! Keiko giggled, her voice sounded like ringing bells and a beautiful melody. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Haku stared at the beauty before them, their hearts thumping loudly in their ears. Shikamaru turned away to hide his lightly pink cheeks, "Troublesome…" Naruto scratched his head and looked away, "What was that...?" Keiko sighed and kissed them both on the cheek, "Just because you guys can't kill each other doesn't mean I won't get worried to death about you guys…" She blushed when she realized what she had just said. Then her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, "I wouldn't know what to do…if something happened to you guys." Sasuke and Haku blinked then their eyes soften, feeling horrible at making her worried and now they were about to make her cry.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it next time! Please don't cry! We're the ones that can't live without you!", Haku quickly apologized, he hated seeing her cry…he couldn't stand seeing her sad. Sasuke quickly apologized too, feeling the same, "Sorry, I won't do anything stupid either! It's true we're the ones that need you!" Keiko smiled then laughed, her beautiful voice calming them down when they noticed she was okay. Then a small rumbling sound stopped them. Keiko blushed redder then a tomato, resembling someone they knew… "Gomen." Keiko sheepishly apologized. "You're hungry! You skipped breakfast again didn't you? It's already past lunch time!" Haku fussed and helped her up. "You okay? Let's go eat.", Sasuke said and helped her walk like she was injured. Keiko blushed, "But-" "No buts.", they said in a union.

Ino, Sakura, and TenTen gaped. "What's going with those three?", Kiba asked cluelessly and yawned while Shikamaru and Naruto glared jealously at Haku and Sasuke's back. The girls gasped then looked at each other, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" "You think…", Ino trailed off. "Hmm…likely.", TenTen nodded. Sakura blinked, "But Sasuke…in…huh???" They sighed, "Exactly."

**

* * *

**

**xXForbidden-MemoiresXx:** Review please! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think.

**Hinata/ Keiko: **Ja na! Until next time, hopefully.

* * *


	7. You're Forgiven

Keiko sighed as she endlessly roamed the village. She was bored and didn't want to train again, she already did half an hour ago and she had just took a bath. Sasuke and Haku is probably training again right now.A faint blushpainted acrossher face as her mind wandered off to Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and (remember the surprise person that gave Hinata a ring too from chapter 5? Insert who you might think he is here. Hee hee.). She missed them so much. "I wonder if they've got word that they can come now…."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" , it was Kiba. Her ear lightly twitched as she heard another yell. What the hell was going on?! Keiko raced over to the doors where the noise appeared to come from. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji stood in a battle stance a good few yards away from the entrance. Keiko took out her swords instantly at the tensed sight, the crystal one Tsunade got for her which she named Serene and Chaos, Kakashi gave her the dark one.

"What's going on? Why aren't more ninjas protecting the place?", she asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Akatsuki." Keiko's eyes widened, "W-What did you s-say?" "Itachi!", Naruto hissed when a figure entered through the doors. Keiko's eyes widened when she smelled the familiar scent and chakara. He smelled the same as always…cinnamon and spice. "I-Itachi-kun?" Her swords dropped from her hands from shock then tears came to her eyes. "Itachi-kun!" Everyone froze then gaped at what she had just called the missing Nin. The nin stopped and turned to her the moment it heard her.

Keiko raced towards the figure, the others unable to stop her. "Keiko! No, stop!", Shikamaru yelled. It was too late, Keiko was already a foot before the figure. The figure ran towards her…and surprisingly hugged her! The straw hat fell off to reveal it was indeed Itachi. Keiko sobbed and hugged him tighter with him hugging her back, stroking her hair and trying to calm her. "It's alright. I'm here. Shhh." He whispered into her ear as she slowly calmed down; her cheeks tinting a light pink. "I…missed you so much." Itachi smirked, "I missed you too, my sweet angel." He kissed her gently on the cheek, staring into the innocent orbs that he had longed for over the days that seemed like years to him.

"I'm hurt! What about me? Un!" They looked up to see Deidara standing there with a ticked off expression. Keiko giggled happily, "Deidara-kun! I missed you so much!" She jumped into his arms, breathing in his sweet citrus and mango scent. He laughed and twirled her around, "You've haven't changed a bit…well except the eyes…the hair…oh, you know what I mean! I missed you too angel! Un." He pecked her on the cheek, lightly brushing his lips on hers. Keiko blushed, "What about Saso-" A grunt was heard.

Keiko was suddenly snatched from the blonde's arms and into a red head's chest, a smell of mint and juniper wafted up her nose. A pale hand stroked her hair, as it placed her head at the crook of his neck. She looked up and found herself staring into dark grey orbs with the slightest hint of maroon. "Sasori-kun…you guys are all here and safe. Thank goodness. I was so worried that something might've happened to you guys." He smirked and kissed her softly on her lips, feeling the electricity she had felt so many times around the boys. (including Sasuke, Haku, Itachi, Deidara, her 'secret crushes' and the surprise person) "Well…we're here aren't we?" Keiko smiled; a tear trailed down her cheeks but was soon brushed away by someone's soft lips. A light tingling sensation was left where his lips touched. She looked up to see Itachi standing there.

"Well, there's nothing to be worried about now." Deidara nodded, "You know how much we hate it to see you cry! Come on let's go to the hokage! And this time I'm carrying her!" Keiko giggled when they started to fight over her…well, not fight they were giving each other death glares, waiting for one of them to back down. A lightning bolt clashed between the three from the intensity. Keiko seat dropped then all of the sudden two murderous auras snapped them out of their revere.

"So…you're back _dear _brother." They turned to see Sasuke and Haku standing there…looking very scary. Haku forced on a sweet smile, "Welcome back we missed you guys _so_ much." Keiko got onto her feet and stood between the two groups, "Alright calm down-" "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING HOLDING KEIKO?!"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KISSED HER AGAIN ITACHI! All OF YOU GUYS!" "…Hn." (Itachi and Sasori) "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU GUYS! Un!", Deidara yelled. Keiko sighed, too late for calming down. Naruto gaped, "What the HELL is going on?! And what are they-", points at former Akatsuki members, "Doing here?! I thought the two of you were dead!" "Hn." Itachi smirked, taunting them while Sasori kept on a calm face and Deidara kept arguing with the boys. Naruto growled in anger and threw his kunais at them. He summoned his shadow clones and charged at them. "I killed you guys once, I'll kill you again!" "Naruto! Stop!", TenTen yelled. They easily deflected the kunais off and destroyed the clones.

Keiko shook her head, "Naruto-kun! No! They're not going to hurt anyone!" He ignored her and rushed in on Itachi, reckless as usual. A majestic crystal blade stopped his kunai in a loud clash as icy blood red eyes glared into him…although they weren't Itachi's eyes, instead different blood liquid orbs were staring _through _him, they felt completely different from Itachi and Sasuke. Keiko kept her ground, unconsciously activating her complete sharingun. "Naruto-kun, calm down. We'll go to Tsunade and explain everything to the whole village." Naruto flinched. Despite her soft and musical voice, the way she held the sword and with the sharingun she looked like she could kill without thinking twice. Like an expert _killer_. Keiko sighed, reading the blonde's thoughts. "Don't look at me like that. Sorry but I'm used to training hard so, gomen." She sheathed her sword back into the holder, slung on her back with her other violet sword. "How can we trust them? They killed a lot of innocent people!", Ino asked.

"I said wait until Tsunade makes the announcements.", she repeated, her voice lightly laced with warning. "You really are Kakashi's daughter…", Sakura gasped seeing the similarity the moment Keiko activated her sharingun. She VERY faintly smirked, "Let's go before anyone else freaks out."

-

"Attention Kohona!" The villagers were crowded around the hokage's tower while Tsunade and the Akatsuki stood on top of the tower. "The Akatsuki! What are they doing here?" "Ahem! I have an announcement to make that concerns them. It appears that we have mistaken these three. Especially Uchiha Itachi, he never killed his own clan." Mummers erupted from the crowd. "Really, how do you know?!" "One name should be enough. Orochimaru."

Gasps sounded down below. Tsunade looked back and Keiko nodded, running downstairs and underground where no one could see her. "Here is proof!", Tsunade said, hushing the sounds below and signaling it was time for the girl. Keiko closed her eyes, her birthmarks appearing on her as she glowed until she was consumed with a brilliant aura. "Door of chained memories unlocked. Night of Uchiha slaughter. Tell them the truth. Show them what truly happened on that very night. Unveil what happened. Forbidden Memories." Keiko whispered and then the light bursted through the ground from her body and up to where everyone was, flickering into a picture and soon they were in the place of the Uchiha compound from years ago where it continued after the Hikage's and Tsukikage's destruction.

The villagers gasped at the bloody scene unfolding before them. They were actually there and seeing what was really happening! Then a figure standing in the dark emerged bringing shivers down their spine, it was Orochimaru. Keiko slowly descended and was caught in soft arms before touching the ground. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke cradling her. "Sasuke-kun…?" He nodded and stroked her cheek, "I followed you down. I didn't need to see what happened again. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori are getting tested by the people up stairs." Keiko frowned sitting up, moving away from his hold. Sasuke frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to have let you witness it again..." She whispered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and flicked her on the forehead, "Stupid, it's not your fault! You had to do it anyway. Besides if you didn't then Itachi's name might never get cleared." She winced and rubbed her forehead, "Gomen." He blinked, "For what now?" She blushed, "U-Uh, sorry." He sighed and pulled her back in his arms, resting her head on his chest while they were sitting on the floor. "You're hopeless." Keiko blushed and smiled in content in his warm embrace. "Gomen?", she unconsciously apologized again. "Hinata Tsukikage Hikage!" Keiko giggled at Sasuke's pissed face then stopped immediately when he seemed to get more pissed. "I'm sorry don't get mad at me!" His eye twitched when she apologized again."…Hn." "Sasuke-kun!!!"

-

Shizune rushed to Keiko's side when the woman spotted the child. "That was amazing! I've never seen you done anything like tha-well I did when you did the transformation -but that was great!" Keiko blushed at the compliment then got serious, "How did it go?" Shizune's smile faltered, "What?" Keiko frowned, her heart slightly speeding up; did they fail? "Was Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara able to past the test?!" Shizune's smile instantly vanished. "I'm sorry Keiko, but… Tsunade and I couldn't-" Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, aching at the thought of losing them. "NO!" Keiko's eyes widened as she turned and ran to where their scent was coming from. "Sasori! Deidara! Itachi!" Spotting the three at the edge of the doors ; she bolted into the closest one's arms.

"Don't leave yet! Please!", a tear trailed down her cheek. She had just got them back. She wasn't going to let them leave! Not again! Deidara blinked as he tenderly held her, "What do you mean? Why are you crying? We passed the test!" Keiko blinked, "H-Huh?" Then realization dawned on her when she noticed the boys were only bringing their stuff back in not leaving. Her face went dark red then slowly she turned and spotted a laughing Tsunade and a giggling Shizune.

Keiko forced on a wide smile, "Tsuunnadde-sama! Shhizzune-san!" She yelled in an overly sweet voice. Everyone around her stopped and shuddered…they never seen her so mad before. Even the great sanin shuddered too. "I just want to have a HARMLESS talk with my _dear_ mothers." Tsunade laughed nervously, "Sorry, Keiko but I have uh, a lot of work to do! Right Shizune?" Shizune nodded quickly, edging away from the dark aura. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." "You see? I wasn't lying so, I got to go now alright?" The two women bolted off in a hurry. Keiko growled and was about to run after them, an arm reached out and grabbed her.

An electric feeling washed over her as the warm hand tightened its hold in her wrist. Keiko stopped; she already knew who it was. "Hyuuga-san, what's the meaning of this?" Neji frowned also noticing she never turned around to see who it was , "I want some answers. Like first of all you." Keiko turned her head to look at him directly in his light stormy gray orbs. A spark of recognition hit him. Although he couldn't quite…place it. There was something about her. And her eyes…her eyes were almost like looking into Hinata's… He quickly averted his eyes at the thought of her like he always had when she used to be around.

Keiko blinked, "What about me?" "Yesterday when you said teme's and Haku's blood was distracting you…what were you talking about?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned to look at him, completely cluelessly. "Baka! What does that has to do with anything?", Sakura sighed. Keiko blinked again as she lied, "Well, because the sight of blood kind of makes queasy. " "Alright, my turn! What's with you and Haku?" Ino asked. "And Sasuke-kun?", Sakura added. Keiko's face turned lightly pink, "We're just close friends." "What about my brother and my angel?" They turned around to see the three former Akatsuki faces shadowed as murderous intent leaked from them. Keiko paled immediately changing the subject, "Oh, uh, did you know that I'm taking the chuunins exam?" "WHAT?! You're taking it with us?!" Naruto yelled. "Wait. Where's Sasuke-kun and Haku-kun?", Keiko asked. Then she blinked. "Wait what time is it?"

"Um, almost 6pm.", TenTen answered. "Oh my gosh, father's going to cook again!!!", Keiko yelled then bolted off towards her house. Deidara blinked then turned to Itachi, "So where are we going to sleep? Un?" Itachi said nothing as he started off into a different path. "Hey!", Deidara ran after him. Naruto stood in their way. "You guys should watch it. You're in our village now." He whispered. Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down than he turned to them. "It'll be a drag but we'll be keeping an eye on you guys. We don't trust you yet even if Tsunade does." "You're in our territory now.", Neji said.

Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara smirked. "Don't worry we already swore we won't do anything…unless you hurt our little angel.", Sasori stated. Sakura frowned, "Your little angel? …Keiko? Your angel is Keiko!" "How do you guys know Keiko anyway", Ino asked. They all smirked, "That's a secret." They stood there in thought as the wind blew by, making them shudder. "She may be Kakashi's daughter but I simply don't trust her.", Shino said, breaking the silence. Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought.

"_Err…no?", Haku sheepishly laughed. "Hn.", Sasuke grunted. Keiko sighed, "You guys! Can't I train for one day without worrying about you two killing each other?" "Uh, no.", they answered immediately. "But then again…we couldn't kill each other if we wanted to.", Haku grinned. "Hn.", Sasuke smirked. She sighed then eyed their injuries, "You better sit down so I can heal. The smell of your blood is distracting me." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hm…" _

"There's something more to her then it appears. I just know it.", he said. "I'll think we'll have to keep an eye on her also.", Lee added, agreeing. Sakura sighed, "We need to have a chat with Sasuke. Our dinner together last night wasn't very….well, you know helpful... We might also need to talk to Kakashi-sensai." TenTen sighed, "Well, we have some training to do for the exams. I would've been one already last year if it wasn't canceled." Ino nodded her eyes watered slightly, "Yeah…it was because of Hinata's kidnapping, right? They canceled it to make sure nothing was going to go wrong like the time she was kidnapped the year before." Kiba scoffed, "Well, whatever. Come on Akamaru!" The over-sized dog barked and followed its master obediently; whining softly at the thought of its old teammate.. They turned to see that Shino and Neji were also gone. They sighed. "Hinata-chan….where are you?", Sakura whispered , a tear escaping her emerald orbs.

-The next day-

Sasuke glared at the clerk, as she blushed furiously; shuffling around as she tried to find what he wanted. She handed him a bag and bowed, "Have a good day sir." Sasuke grunted and swiftly left, holding the bag closely in his arms. "Oi! Sasuke?!" Naruto blinked as he ran up to his friend. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto." "What do you have there?", Naruto asked as he eyed the bag protectively being held by the Uchiha. "Nothing important.", Sasuke replied and headed back to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto frowned, "Oh, really?" "Yes really.", Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned as he snatched the bag out of Sasuke's hand. "I'll just have a look then!", he opened the bag and blinked when he saw medications and pills in them. He gaped in horror when he had an idea what they were for. "TEME, YOU'RE ON DRUGS!" Sasuke's eyes twitched, "Am not! Now give it back!" He snatched the bag out of Naruto's hand. "So, my little brother is finally on medication?" They looked up to see Itachi coolly smirking at them. He wasn't wearing the usual black and red cloak, instead just a normal red and black ninja outfit with the headband tied loosely around his neck. Naruto tensed as he glared at the older Uchiha, "Itachi…" Sasuke scowled, "The medicine isn't for me! It's for Keiko….she's sick." His voice got softer at the end as if…he was worried about Keiko. Itachi blinked, his cold onyx eyes softened. He turned and walked towards where Sasuke was heading to earlier He stopped and tilted his head towards Sasuke, "Well? Lead the way." Sasuke sighed and when he was about to show Itachi the way, Naruto grabbed his friend's arm.

Sasuke turned and blinked when he noticed how serious Naruto looked. "Naruto?" Naruto pursed his lips and looked at the two brothers. Since when were they not at each other's throat?! "Just what is the relationship you guys have with Keiko? How the hell did you guys trust her so well and why the hell are you guys so close! We just found out she's Kakashi's daughter and you've been with her for almost more than 2 years only! What the hell is going on?!" Itachi smirked while Sasuke looked away; his cheeks had the palest pink tint in it.

Naruto looked between the two, "Well?" Itachi patted Naruto on the head as he tensed at the contact. "You should already know her." Sasuke sighed, "Don't worry about it so much. It'll all make sense soon." Naruto frowned, "But there's just something about her that I just don't trust. She may be Kakashi's daughter but there's just something about her!" "Like what?", Itachi sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Naruto glared at the older Uchiha, "I don't know! How about, exactly when and how did you guys actually meet her in the first place?!"

Sasuke looked up at the sky as a breeze blew over the three softly. Silence. "It's actually quite complicated.", Itachi finally broke the silence. Sasuke turned without looking back, "I need to give this to Kakashi. I'll see you later." Itachi turned and followed his brother, ahead a few steps; leaving Naruto alone. "Teme…", Naruto growled. "Be careful, baka."

-

Knock-Knock. Haku opened the door and glared at the two. "Shhh! She finally fell asleep!!", he hissed, letting the two in. Sasuke and Itachi rolled their eyes, quietly sitting in the chairs next to the opal colored bed. Keiko's chest fell up and down slowly as she shakily inhaled. Her cheeks had a rosy hue in them as she frowned in her sleep as her eyebrows knitted together, like she was really tired. Itachi stroked her cheek and almost withdrew his hand immediately. "She's really burning up." Haku nodded, "Her original chakra and body is trying to get used to the new body and chakra limit." Sasuke sighed, "I'll go make the medicine-" BAM!

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal, Deidara and Sasori. "Where's Keiko?!" "Shut up! She's sleeping!", Haku hissed. Sasori frowned, "Is she sick?" "Yes!", Haku snapped. Someone clearly wasn't a morning person. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What ARE you GUYS DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM?" An icy murderous intent flared from behind them. They slowly turned around to see Kakashi's face shadowed as his one visible eye glinted red. "Uh…-", Deidara was cut off by Sasori. "Obviously taking care of her." Kakashi grumbled as the murderous intent grew even more. "GET OUT. ONLY ONE CAN STAY." "Whose turn is it this time?", Haku blinked as he tried to remember, totally ignoring the steaming father behind him.

"My tu-", Sasori was cut off by Deidara. "Sasori was last time! Un.", Deidara smirked while Sasori burned holes into him. "It's my turn.", Itachi spoke up. They all glared at him, "Fine." Sasuke gave him the medicine bag, "Read the directions carefully. She hates bitter stuff so add some su-" Itachi finished for his brother, "So add some sugar and a little bit of honey to soothe her throat. I know." Sasuke grunted then left the room with the others. Kakashi stood at the door, watching Itachi as he coolly looked back. "I think you might need to leave too Itachi." Itachi raised a brow, "Seems like you don't trust me either." "First of all, how the hell do you guys know my daughter so well?", Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We kidnapped her then helped trained her.", he said bluntly. Kakashi's eye twitched, "You…kidnapped….MY DAUGHTER?" "I-It's okay dad.", a soft voice broke the tension. They looked down to see Keiko rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly. Itachi pushed her back down, a very light blush on his face; she was just so cute! "Sleep. You need it." Keiko looked up, and blinked. "Itachi-kun?" "…Kun?", Kakashi's eye twitched.

Keiko smiled sleepily, "Hai…" Itachi tilted her head towards him. "I-Itachi-kun…?" He placed his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. Keiko froze when he opened his eyes and stared into hers. Onyx met onyx. "I-I-Itachi?" He lifted his face up but only after brushing his lips with hers. "Your fever is getting worse. I'll go make the medicine." Itachi tucked her in and stroked her cheek before going to the kitchen with the white bag in his hand.

Kakashi took a deep breath in to calm himself. He did not see what Itachi just did, nope it never happened. Yeah, it never happened. "Father?" Kakashi sighed and walked by her side. She coughed weakly as she stared up innocently at him. She was just so innocent and naïve. He didn't want her to get hurt…again. "Keiko…how are you feeling?"

She coughed and gave a weary smile. "Great" She could barely talk over a whisper. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Keiko…are you sure about these boys?"

She suddenly shot up, "O-Of course! I trust them with my life!" Then she started coughing again. Keiko cradled her head when she felt the room spun, "Ow."

Kakashi sweat dropped pushing her back down. "I don't know about that Keiko." Keiko held his hand, "Father?"

"Just how many times have you got hurt?"

"…."

"I don't want you to get hurt again. You trust people too easily and put everyone before you-, "

She looked up at him, "Do you trust me?"

Kakashi blinked, totally caught off guard. "Do you trust me then?", she asked quietly. Kakashi nodded, "Of course." She smiled softly, "Then trust me, father. Look harder. Don't look at the past and the outside. Look at them right now." He faltered, "K-Keiko-", "Trust me. Go take a look." Keiko said, pointing at the door. Kakashi looked up, perplexed as he moved to the door. He peeked outside and blinked.

There was Itachi brewing the medicine as he added some honey and sugar to it, he gently poured it into a cup and blew it to cool it down. He looked back at her to see her looking back up at him. He sighed, "Alright I will." Keiko blushed as Kakashi patted her head, "Get some sleep." "Hai!", Keiko pulled the covers up to her chin and smiled. Kakashi smiled closing the door behind him. When he reached the kitchen, Itachi was done; placing the cup and pills with a wet cloth and warm water on the tray. When they passed each other, they stopped momentarily. "Take good care of her.", Kakashi said. Itachi gave a small smirk; his best at smiling, "As always" Kakashi said nothing as he left the apartment to do a mission.

Itachi opened the door to see Keiko half asleep, her chest rising up and down with her heavy breathing as sweat rolled down her red face. She looked very exhausted. He placed the tray on the desk next to her. Dipping the cloth in the basin, then squeezing most of the water out, he placed it on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered half open, "Itachi-kun?" He sat down on the chair next to her, "Yes?" Keiko frowned, "I-I'm sorry." He raised a brow, "For what?" "For being so t-troublesome. Now you have to take care of me and right after you moved in." He flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow!", she rubbed her forehead. That was one of the things Sasuke and Itachi had in common. They always had to flick her on the forehead.

"Idiot, it wasn't your fault you got sick. And besides…", Itachi trailed off looking away, "I want to take care of you." Keiko stared at him in shock, "Itachi-kun?"

He gently pulled her up, placing the cup near her mouth. "Drink." She blushed.

"U-Um, I think I can hold it myself." She was about to reach for the cup but then Itachi held her hands back down. Static like sensations drove through them at the touch.

"You can barely even hold them up. Just drink." Keiko blushed redder, giving in. He placed the cup at her lips then watched her slowly drink it down. When she drank half of it, he took the dup away and gave her two pills. Keiko wrinkled her nose at the taste of the medicine then opened her mouth for the pills since he wouldn't let go of her hands. He plopped them in her mouth, his finger brushing her soft pink lips.

He then let her finish drinking the medicine. "T-Thank-you." , she mumbled as she stared at her hands in her lap. He nodded, "Get some rest. You'll be back by tomorrow by your rate of healing." Keiko smiled and nodded, pecking him on the cheek before snuggling under the covers. Luckily she didn't hear his heart beat when she leaned in. He sighed and shook his head. That's his Hinata alright. Hinata…

Soon the medicine took effect and she was peacefully asleep. He changed the cloth as he checked her temperature; it was going down back to normal. He stroked her cheek marveling how soft it was. "Itachi-kun…I love you," she whispered in her sleep. He blinked then a barely noticeable smile spread across her lips. Then he slowly bent down, capturing her soft lips. "I love you too my angel."

-

When Kakashi went home it was already night time and pretty late. He grunted as he stretched. He got the mission done already. Piece of cake. He stopped when he felt there was an extra chakra signal in the house. Itachi was still here?! He opened his daughter's bedroom door and froze in his tracks. Itachi fell asleep in the chair, resting on his face on his elbows on the bed as one of his hands held Keiko's. They were both sleeping. He frowned then sighed, gently closing the door. Maybe she was really right about him. About them. He opened the guest rooms, finding Sasuke in one and Haku in the other one. He couldn't help but smile; they were finally a whole family now. Kakashi smiled wider. "Thank-you…thank-you for everything." He whispered to someone. Not really a certain someone. But maybe …someone up there or whoever gave him such a blessing.

-

The next day.

-

"There's only 2 more days until the exam.", Haku reminded while they trained. "I know…", Keiko sighed as she dodged a kunai. Sasuke just gave an irritated grunt when Keiko kept on dodging and blocking his attempts. Haku was the judge this time. It wouldn't be fair if they teamed up against her; even though she said they should. Keiko finally dove in and punch him several yards back by surprise when he wasn't expecting an attack. Sasuke grunted as he held his chest, pulling a kunai out of his weapon pouch. Keiko sheepishly smiled and got out her kunai. She put her sword by Haku's feet when she decided to train without them for once.

"I won't go easy on you this time." Sasuke said as he stretched out his arm, getting ready to unleash one of his special attacks.

Keiko frowned, "That one already Sasuke-kun?" She got into a defensive stance, holding her kunai in front of her.

"Shouldn't you get ready for your final attack?"He asked back, waiting for her first sign of movement. Keiko smirked, shifting her stance a little forward as her kunai glinted dangerously under the sun.

"If you want me to then…sure." Something about her aura changed a bit as she finished her statement. Haku pursed his lips together as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Be careful."

Keiko and Sasuke briefly glanced back at him to reassure him. Keiko grinned as her eyes turned into swirling orbs of blood red. Sasuke flinched, knowing what she was going to do, turning his sharingun on also. "Fine then!" He rushed forehead, his hand glowing with vibrant blue like electricity as the sound of birds chirping echoed around them. Keiko face turned deadly serious as rushed head to head with him, her hand…was also glowing blue. "Chidori!" It wasn't one voice but two.

Sasuke jumped up high to come back down at her in full force but she jumped up at him. They stretched out their arms, trying to hit the other first. "Naruto!" It was only when their fists were a mere inch away when something pulled the two apart and sent each other flying into the ground. Keiko grunted when she hit the ground, rolling into a ball to decrease the pain of the impact. But then her Chidori was aimed at the thick training post instead, ripping the post into shreds as she hit it, finally hitting the hard floor to a stop. Keiko winced as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"I think I really hit my head hard this time," she moaned. Then she whirled around remembering Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…you?" Sasuke grunted, slowly standing up. He had almost crashed into a training pole but somehow missed it and hit the floor instead.

"What happened…wait, did I hear someone say-", Keiko was cut off by Haku.

"Naruto-kun! What were you doing?!", Haku yelled. The blonde was standing between the two sharingun users, glaring at the two angrily. Keiko looked up and blinked when Naruto stomped towards, yanking her up roughly. "What-the-hell-were-you -doing?!" He hissed.

Keiko face heated up at the contact but then she frowned, "We were training." Naruto glared at her, "I thought you were badly sick yesterday!"

Keiko eyes narrowed at him when realization dawned on her. "And I get healed quickly." "You two almost committed suicide!", Naruto yelled looking back at Sasuke who was glowering at him ever since he touched Keiko. Haku growled, rubbing his cheek. He had tried to stop him but Naruto had punched him by surprise.

"Put her down Naruto.", Haku and Sasuke said in a union. Keiko and Naruto continued to intensely glare at each other. The wind shifted briefly ruffling their hair.

-Flash Back-

(this morning)

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. What was so warm…and soft? Strands of sliver trailed down his face. He slowly blinked, adjusting to the sight. Wait…wasn't he in the chair? Why….is he on the bed?! He almost bolted up but then froze when he saw Keiko silently sleeping with her head and back to the wall. His head was also lying in her lap while she fell asleep sitting up. He sighed, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Silly girl." He whispered, "You're the one that needs to be taken care of. Not me….idiot." She suddenly reached up holding his hand as her eyes slowly opened staring back down at him, under her thick lashes. Itachi felt his heart quicken when her sweet breathe traveled down his neck.

"You're awake already?" Keiko yawned tiredly. Itachi sighed, "How did I get up here?" Keiko blinked as a small blush painted across her face.

"W-well, um, you, uh…well, you crawled onto the bed yourself, Itachi-kun." His eyes widened, 'what?! When?!' "And there was no room for both of us so, I arranged for us to sleep like this."

"And I didn't even wake up?"

"Well, no. You were a pretty heavy sleeper, Itachi-kun," Keiko giggled. Itachi, for those rare moments around Keiko, blushed.

"I am not a heavy sleeper," he implied sitting up, stating it icily.

Seeing that he was mad, Keiko nodded. "Hai, Itachi-san."Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened and instinctively Itachi and Keiko jumped off the bed, far away from each other.

"Keiko! It's already 11:oo, are you feeling better," Kakashi's head peeked in. Keiko was about to reply when she suddenly remembered she was wearing her nightgown and it accidently folded up high abode her thigh. Her face, Itachi, and Kakashi grew bright red as she reached down to fix it so it would cover her knees.

"Dad! At least knock before you come in," she yelled as she threw a pillow at Kakashi in panic then ran outside into the bathroom to take an early shower and brush her teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes…,"Kakashi smiled until his eyes landed on Itachi. It was a complete moment of silence until Kakashi opened the door the whole way so Itachi could come out as well. "…Would you like to have breakfast with us?" And Kakashi wasn't sure or not but he thought he say Itachi's mouth curve into something that looked like a smile for a brief second.

"Sure."

-End of Flash Back-

"I already got better this morning. Just ask Itachi-san," Keiko said, she didn't want to call Itachi, Itachi-kun, too much in public. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.

"Just what is with you and Itachi? How did you guys meet anyway? And why the fuck are you always addressing him like you guys are so close," Naruto hissed. Keiko arched one of her eyebrows up cockily as she smirked.

"Well, Naruto-san. Some things aren't what they just seem to be are there? You know that perfectly, "She replied coolly, her glinting with wisdom. Like she knew something he didn't want anyone to know. He felt his body go cold. Her eyes…they seemed…to know too much for her age. It was just too much. It also seemed to know one thing she should not know yet…death.

Keiko frowned when she felt Naruto freeze. "Naruto-san?" He still wouldn't budge. Worry begin to build up in her. She gently nudged him, "Naruto!"

Sasuke growled, 'What the hell was that dope doing?!' He was just about to wake him up with a little shake when he realized how serious Naruto looked.

"Naruto-kun, let Keiko-chan go," Haku warned, a little tensed when he saw Naruto's face.

Finally the blond opened his mouth to say something, "Just _what_ are you?"Keiko's eyes widened at the sudden statement. He said it so quietly, like he was almost scared and appalled at something. She looked away, her bangs shadowing her face.

"I don't know myself, Naruto-san." She answered almost bitterly, and almost inaudible while she stared the sky.

"Like I said…nothing is really what it is really what it seems like. The moon maybe just a glowing piece of rock to you, but to me it's something that's always there for you. Even when you can't see it. A fire may seem harmless but it burns. Water may seem clam but it can drown you. Just like you…Naruto-san. We're not that different." Naruto frowned at her peculiar statement. It made absolutely no sense. But he just let her go, turning slightly to face Sasuke.

"Just don't ever pull that sort off trick again." Sasuke slightly nodded to ease Naruto's soul. Naruto just stared at his best-friend silently. "Sasuke…just what had happened in the past years?" The Uchiha frowned at the question, unprepared for it. "You have no idea what sort of mess you made Kohona into. How many times Sakura cried herself to sleep…how hard he tried to get you back. We were always on the verge of death for you…you act as if…all of us forgive you already. You never even gave us a simple-"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto froze. Did he just hear Sasuke apologize? He never…but he just…"What?"

Sasuke smirked, although you can tell he was serious, "I said I'm sorry. And I should've said so earlier. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so caught up in my past that I just threw everything away I had until I had nothing left. I'm sorry…for being so stupid. I'm sorry I just ignored you all. I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked the slowly a smile made its way too his lips, "You're forgiven." Sasuke gave a small smile, "Good." They laughed for the first time for years in a long time. Keiko breathed out in relief as the wind whistled in her ear. She smile as she listened to the gentle sound," That's right…things are turning around for the better now…"

"Listen, I got to go. I was on my way to Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm way late now; she's going to kill me! See you guys later!" Naruto gave Keiko one last glance, still pondering on her words before running off. What she said seemed to come out of an elderly woman's mouth who knew everything about life you could possibly know. Keiko….she wasn't who she seemed to be….just like him.

"Sasuke, you did it. You said the magic word!" Keiko laughed as she winked. Haku cocked his head to the side, "Magic word?" Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I guess I figured out what you were trying to say last time.

-Flash Back-

_Keiko smiled, "See I told you they would accept you. Everything went fine." Sasuke nodded, "Naruto and Sakura did but I don't know about the others." Keiko frowned, her bangs framing her face gracefully as she thought. "True, but as I said earlier….and if not then all you have to do is say the magic word." She smiled child-like. Sasuke's eye twitched, "Magic word? What the hell is that?" Keiko blinked innocently, "Well, you should know Sasuke-kun! Well, you'll know what I mean later on. Come-on we're at her office." Sasuke and Haku sighed and followed her. She was just so innocent and childlike. Not to mention naïve and too oblivious at certain times. But that's….that's their Hinata. It's one of the thousand things they fell in love with when they met her._

-End of Flash Back-

Keiko smiled, "I'm glad you did. It wasn't that hard to figure it out." Haku smiled, "Alright. Now let's just get something to eat. Aren't you hungry Keiko-chan?" Keiko nodded, "Yeah…a bit. What about you Sasuke-kun?" "Hn," the Uchiha grunted as he started for the restaurants."Hey wait up!", Haku yelled as he ran after Sasuke, dragging Keiko with him.

Keiko's smile slowly disappearedas the wind wrapped around herwith her hair gently minglingwith the breeze. Her eyes shadowed over as she looked ahead of them.

"Now that the obstacles are crossed…...the final shall come."

* * *

I know it took quite a while, I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter since Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, finally came in! More romances will be made, don't worry. I'm sorry if any spelling or grammers mistakes were overlooked. Just tell me and I'll fix it. I'm also very happy with the reviews. Please keep it up. 

-Forbidden-Memories-


	8. Choking on my last breath

**Memories: Its finally summer! I finally had time to finish this chapter after school ended. Sorry it took long. Well, anyways its here!**

**Nothing is what it seems Chapter 8!!**

**Thank-you so much for the reviews and the ones that been reviewing for me through out my story. Arigato! (:**

* * *

The wind howled through the trees, ripping several dead leaves along; Keiko held her palm out as she caught an odd shaped leaf. It crinkled as she closed her palm and when she opened them back up the pieces were caught with the wind, blown far away. Tomorrow was the _double-exam. _If you weren't a chuunin yet or a jounin then you would have to take the exam tomorrow. Tsunade decided to combine the 2 together so that it'll be easier and a lot faster and since the last recent year, the exams were canceled. Not to mention you could shoot up straight to jounin level if you worked hard enough. But then you'll be up to some real competition.

And that was what Keiko was fretting about. It was already late at night but she couldn't go to sleep. So she decided to take a walk. The streets were empty as the dim street lights lit up her way. It was quiet. Kohona could be mistaken for a ghost town tonight really easily. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," she whispered. Painfully remembering what had happen the last time she was in it.

Suddenly she swept around the streets in a panicky motion. "And I shouldn't be in it! I shouldn't even think of being in it! It's too dangerous! What was I thinking? And it wouldn't be really fair anyway for the others! Hinata, come on!" Then her foot paused in mid step as her eyes grew wide. 'Oh no'

She took in a shaky breathe as she turned around to meet even wider, familiar, sky-blue eyes. "N-Naruto-san." There he was looking like he couldn't sleep either and he probably had also heard her say everything. Including the name **Hinata**.

He looked to be in a deep thought until he finally snapped himself out of it. Naruto grinned, "So you can't sleep either huh?" Keiko blinked, rooted to the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. He just… grinned for the 1st time at her ever since she came back. Finally she managed to choke up a reply, "Ano…hai."

He nodded turning away, "Strange…" Keiko raised an eyebrow, did he just call her strange? Opening her mouth to say something, Naruto laughed. "You know you were so **not **the girl I expected Sasuke to fall for."

-Keiko's POV-

I blinked, and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get warmer as color flooded them. That's right. Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha, together? No one ever saw that coming. I gave a small laugh, "That's true. Who were expecting it though? No one ever actually expected him to be…well be in love with anyone."

I didn't know why but when I said the word…love…it almost became a whisper, making my heart skip a beat. Naruto laughed, "Well for Sasuke, I actually expected someone like Sakura… well…Herself actually."

I blinked, "Sakura? But…aren't you in…," I choked out the rest painfully, "love with her?"



He blinked then laughed, "No way! That was a long time ago!" And then his face became distant as he stared up at the moon, "I'm in love with someone else…." The way he said it made me think it wasn't going so well.

"Oh…" I wanted to ask who casually, curiosity filling me up rapidly and at the same time…bittersweet pain. Who could it be this time? Whoever it is… it's none of business. But my mouth just had to open, and the question flew out. I immediately regretted it and just when I was about to take it back, he reacted sooner. His face had suddenly become cold when he realized what he said or maybe…**who** he was talking to, "No one you would need to know!" I flinched, feeling stung. "Gomen, I shouldn't have even asked. It wasn't my business," I apologized, bowing my head down low, trying to hide my trembling face. I wasn't scared….I wanted to cry, being the usual crybaby I am. It had hurt; I guess….like it always had… I stood up quickly, avoiding his face. "Well….goodnight now Naruto-san," I gave a weak whisper and turned around and was just about to bolt off but then his softest touch on my shoulder made me freeze.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's j-just…I-I…" I immediately tensed up, worry building up inside of me. Was he…crying? I turned around to see his head tilted down so his bangs shadowed his face.

"N-Naruto-san?" He gritted his teeth as his grip tightened on my shoulder. "…Naruto." I felt my heart tighten at the picture in front of me. He was hurt. Badly. The next thing I did was way out of my character. It just came. I wasn't thinking…as usual. But I just….wanted to help him so bad. I had pulled him into a comforting hug with his head resting on my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's face was burning red as he looked down at me. (I'm short)

"I'm sorry if something bad happened between you and her. But, you know it's alright to cry once in a while. You should've told someone. It's always better. Besides…the hug seemed to make you better," I smiled then blinked when his face got redder. Not to mention I just noticed that he hadn't bothered to get out of my hold, which made me…happy.

"You remind me a lot about her…," he whispered. Suddenly something snapped in me. I quickly let go, immediately regretting it when I saw his hurt expression. I wanted to apologize but he quickly replaced his expression with another grin. Which made me feel worse. The friendly hug was only meant to help him feel better, nothing more. I don't want him to misunderstand anything. And I don't want to betray Sasuke and the others. I don't want things to be more complicated.

"You even almost look like…her," Naruto continued with a growing grin, trying to keep the conservation going. I blushed, unable to stop the cursed pink from flooding my cheeks. I bet I can't even be compared to her. Someone who caught his eye must be even prettier than Sakura. And I was never prettier than her.

"Really? How do I remind you of her," I asked, curious. He chuckled, peering at me from under his blond bangs. I blinked, "W-What?"



"That. You're like her like that also. Your shyness and honesty. Your mysterious aura. Everything. Just one thing is that you're a bit more confident and…untrustable." His last word really got me by surprise. That's right…they still don't trust me.

I gave him a smile that seemed to throw him off. "And who's the lucky lady?" His cheerfulness seemed to be washed away instantly.

"Hyuuga Hinata." And right then, just right then everything REALLY stopped. The wind seemed to have stopped. The crickets…the leaves…my heart beat. I couldn't breathe.

"I-I-uh… I have to g-go!" I whispered breathlessly as thousands of flower petals stormed around me and as a dainty feather soared up to the clear night sky. And that was the last he saw of me before I teleported away. Naruto blinked, sadness resting in his ocean orbs as he looked up at the stray feather floating in the sky. "Hang in there buddy…hang in there."

-

Light flooded the room, waking me up. I opened my eyes to find myself sleeping between Sasuke and Haku as usual. I closed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, trying to block out some thoughts. Last night had to be a dream. It had to be! Naruto-kun could never like me! Not Hinata! Not me! It was impossible! Just how could that happen? It had to be a dream! I sighed, opening my eyes again. But this dream was just too real. I could actually hear his voice…saying my name. Hyuuga...Hinata. The name seemed so strange. I haven't used it for a while. Hyuuga…Hyuuga. I'm no longer a Hyuuga…but a Hatake. Hinata Hatake. I smiled slowly. I might have had it rough but it's getting much better now. Why should I be so worried? I mean…finally Naruto likes….me. I breathed out shakily, still barely believing it. Everything is alright now. I could make it. I sat up and smiled even more when I looked at Sasuke and Haku.

No.

WE will make it through together.

I got up, getting ready for the day. The double exam is today! I'll even get to see **him **today too! I could barely contain my excitement and at the same time, I could barely stop shaking like a nervous idiot. My last exam's events kept repeating in my head. I frowned, sighing again. I wonder how Neji and Hinabi are doing. I haven't…seen Hinabi at all. And I doubt Hiashi would let me do it. He disowned me and threw me out with everything I had as soon as he could. Suddenly I remembered something I had long forgotten. The scroll he threw me out with…I never opened it! I tip toed over to my dresser and dug around for it. I smiled when I found the locket Shizune gave to me. It was resting on the jewelry box the whole time. I stared at the engraved name for a while before putting it in my pocket. I sighed, turning my attention back to the missing scroll. Where is it?

When I finally found it, I felt a cold shiver travel down my spine. I took another deep breath in and broke the seal. I slowly unrolled it then read it. The longer I read it, the more my forehead burned. I looked quickly in the mirror, my skin growing cold.



That sensation only happened when I got the seal! But nothing was there! A faint marking glowed on my forehead where the seal was supposed to be then it suddenly shattered, the pain abruptly disappeared. It disappeared! I looked back at the scroll, reading the rest. With every sentence, my eyes grew wider. My hands grew number. I immediately took a shower and got dressed. The next thing I knew, I was going to a place I least expected to go to. The Hyuuga Mansion.

-

Normal POV

-

Keiko stood in front of the grand doors, debating with herself whether or not should she really be doing this. She sighed heavily then knocked on the door. "I haven't been here for years…what should I say?" She asked herself quietly, making sure she looked presentable. The door opened to reveal Kasumi, a second branch maid. Keiko smiled brightly at her but before she could say anything Kasumi beat her to it.

"I'm sorry miss, but the Hyuuga household can't receive any visitors today. Please come back tomorrow." She said quickly and then gently closed the doors. Keiko sighed but then a smirk slowly made its way across her lips.

"It always has to come to this doesn't it?" She smiled then disappeared in a storm of petals and feathers. She was going to sneak in.

Keiko crept against the walls silently, being wary of the Hyuugas passing by. She slid a door quietly open and then closed it gently behind her. Nobody used this hall. She used to use this hall to go around the manor when she didn't want to be seen by anyone else. Keiko finally let a breath, observing her surroundings more this time. It felt the same in here. The same cold feeling. The suffocation. She sighed, this was stupid. But she had to know why…he did all of this for her. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking down the same hall she was in.

What? Keiko froze. No one ever used this hall! Keiko faintly glowed then her skin slowly became transparent. Soon, she was invisible. She hated using this. Keiko stood silently, breathing as quiet as she could. Their byacktogun couldn't see through her like this so she didn't have to worry about it. But the person that walked down the hall wasn't just anyone. Her eyes grew wide, almost jumping up in joy. It was Hinabi! It was Hinabi! But the thing that confused her was how Hinabi knew about the hallway.

Hinabi had grown; her hair had been cut short to her shoulders again. Hinabi was now 15, the same age as her. This was kind of odd…since she used to be the older sister. Everyone else she used to know was 2 or 3 years older than her. She looked so sad… Keiko sighed softly, immediately regretting it when Hinabi looked up.

"Who's there?" Hinabi demanded, taking out a kunai. Keiko took a step back. She didn't know if she should see her again right now. It would be kind of hard for Hinabi to believe that she's Hinata and most 

off all, she was supposed to keep it a secret. Hinabi threw the kunai straight at her, making her catch it in mid air. Hinabi smirked, "Well, I've caught you. Show yourself."

Keiko sighed as her body became visible but at the same time she smiled. Oh well. "Looks like you caught me."

Hinabi frowned, "I never saw you before. Who are you?" Keiko smiled brightly.

"I'm Hatake Keiko. Nice to meet you, Hinabi." Keiko stuck her hand out for the other 15 year old to shake. Hinabi just simply stared emptily at it then at her.

"A Hatake? As in Kakashi's daughter? How did you get in here without getting noticed! How old are you anyway?" Hinabi asked, being very wary of the girl in front of her. She got in without being noticed which was incredible for someone her age. She even knew to use this hall since no one ever used it. Not to mention she just said she was Kakashi's daughter. Since when does he have one? Keiko couldn't help but pout indignantly.

"I'm 15! The same age as you!" Keiko fumed. Hinabi couldn't help but blink, surprised at the girl's child like reaction.

"Well…why are you in here?" Hinabi asked, a smiling tugging at her lips a bit. There was something about the girl… She kind of reminded her of…Hinata.

"I'm here…to talk to your father."

"My father," Hinabi had almost yelled, almost losing the calm Hyuuga apparel.

"Yes. Hyuuga Hiashi."

-

"Just where is Keiko-chan?" Haku asked again for the tenth time, pacing around the waiting room. Sasuke glared at his new teammate angrily.

"Ask one more time and you'll regret it," he growled. He was getting agitated himself. The tension in the room was worse than the last time they were in the chuunin exam.

"Hey teme!" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto running up to him, grinning wider than ever. Sakura and Sai were right behind him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Are you ready for the exam?" Sakura asked eagerly. Sai just stood there quietly, nodding a hello.

"Hn," he grunted, looking away. They all sweat dropped.

"Er…what about you Haku-san?" Sakura asked, trying to be a bit polite.



"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure." Haku smiled after he snapped out of his daze. They all blinked. Ok…what's wrong with those two?

"Yeah, well this time we're not on the same team anymore now are we? Huh? Huh?" Naruto grinned, nudging an irritated Sasuke.

"Hey…where's Hatake-san?" Sakura asked, now noticing the female member of the group was nowhere to be seen.

-

Hiashi studied the girl in front of him, amazed at how she changed.

"You look different." He stated it simply. She smiled softly, taking him by surprise once more. Never had she smiled in front of him. Or had she appear so comfortable. She sat in the same Hyuuga position she was told to sit in ever since she was little.

"You don't know how much Hiashi-san." He also noticed that she had called him by san, not by sama. He almost let a small smile break out on his face. She had changed so much.

"So why are you here? I wouldn't have expected you to come back to this place at all." Keiko stared at him for a while before taking off her headband and putting the scroll on his desk.

"I finally read it today. I just wanted to know…why." She said quietly.

"Why what?" He asked, studying her forehead.

"Why did you do all of these things? Why did you do it?" Keiko asked, waving her hands around the room.

"Why did you disown me with the seal and then put a jutsu in the scroll to take it back off? Why would you say you're sorry in the scroll to me? Why did you act so cold so I can become better? Why did you do all of this?" She was almost yelling. He did something that threw her way off. He smiled. He smiled at her.

"I may not be your real father but your mother and I loved you dearly. But we knew you would never fit in the clan. The council was against it from the beginning. After your mother died, I decided to be as cruel as I could to you. I wanted you to hate us. To get you wanting to train harder. I knew you hated this place from the start. You never wanted to be the heir. It would be easier for you when the time comes. It was the best, I suppose. So the council would be satisfied with you being disowned with the seal but I wasn't. You had your own destiny. Yours was not to be sealed."

Keiko blinked. Not believing what he was saying. She smiled and jumped up into his arms.

"Thank-you. Even though your method of getting rid of me wasn't the best…I still…I still missed you. Thank-you…father."



-

Everyone quietly stared at each other, a bit nerved by the two grumpy and worried males. A small grumble growled and everyone turned to look at the two.

"You guys didn't eat breakfast did you?" TenTen laughed.

"Just a piece of toast…" Haku sighed, rubbing his stomach. Sasuke just simply grunted.

"Sasuke-kun. Haku-kun." The two jumped, turning around to see two brown bags being pushed up in their face.

"Eat." They blinked and took the bags, finally able to see who was behind them.

"Keiko-chan?" Haku smiled, happy to see her. Sasuke seemed delighted also but the grumpiness never disappeared.

"Why didn't you guys eat breakfast?" Keiko asked, appearing a bit mad.

"Well…we didn't see you when we woke up so we just grabbed something and went off early. I thought we could've eaten together somewhere." Haku said sheepishly. Keiko blushed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys where I went. I just needed…to say hi to an old friend." Keiko smiled softly. "Now eat. I made it!" The two opened the bags then slowly started eating hungrily, making the others drool.

"Wow that looks really good." Chouji smacked his lips together to keep from drooling. Keiko smiled.

"Thanks!" She turned around to meet blue orbs staring back at her. She quickly looked away, a bit flustered. Hinabi looked over to see the same girl she encountered earlier. She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." Keiko turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" Hinabi blinked then gave a small smile.

"How did it go?" She asked; curios at how her father would react after finding out a 15 year old sneaked into the Hyuuga Manor successfully.

"It went great actually." Keiko giggled softly, "He seemed very happy and thank-you so much for helping me with him."

"You're welcomed but my…Father? Happy?" Hinabi blinked. Neji frowned, thinking the same thing.

"You went to see Hiashi?" He asked incredulously, not believing it. Keiko hesitated for a bit then gave a small nod and just when she was going to say something else, a loud whistle was blown.



"Alright everyone! It's time for the testing to start!" The same guy from the other time, opened the doors and everyone filed in. Naruto smiled, "This is going to be a piece of cake." Keiko grinned confidently. "Let's do this!" They yelled together, laughing.

-

2 hours later

-

"The rest of you remaining….all pass!"

"I can't take it anymore! Thank god we're done testing!" Naruto exclaimed, stretching his out his arms. Keiko giggled.

"How do you think you did?" she asked him as she got up from her seat. Naruto looked surprised to see her still talking to him. He gave an easy grin.

"It was actually kind of easier than last time!" Keiko laughed but then suddenly a woman busted into the classroom, interrupting their chat.

"Alright Ibiki!(sp?) Is this all the passers? Tch, you guys ready? You better be because now it's time to enter the Forest of Death!" Anko grinned, pumping a fist in the air. Naruto jumped from his seat and yelled excitedly, "Alright!"

Everyone sweat dropped. They're just like each other. Everyone followed her outside, quiet and nervous at the same time. The newbies didn't seem very happy to find the Forest of Death scarier than they thought. Keiko frowned; she knew they were going to twist things up in there. To make it even harder. The test may be easy…but the forest sure won't be.

"Alright! This is where I leave you guys! You will have to enter the forest of death and grab a scroll, you don't already have. So when you reach the tower you will be holding two scrolls. One will be earth and the other will be water. You're going to have to be fighting for lives in there…that's if you still living." Anko smirked.

Everyone shuddered at the thought, remembering that the last exam was interrupted by Orochimaru. Keiko sighed, putting the earth scroll in her pocket. Everyone would have to be more careful and alert this year. Another whistle was suddenly blown, shattering the thick tension.



"Go!" Everyone ran through the gates and into the trees, immediately losing sight of each other.

"Alright, so we have the earth scroll but we don't have the water scroll." Keiko said as she caught up with the boys. They nodded, registering it in their heads.

"Although we just got in here, we should make camp. It's already getting dark and the sun is coming down already." Haku said, pointing to the sky. They agreed. It was better to make camp while there was still light. They wouldn't lose that much footing anyway, they could always wake up early in the morning.

"Sasuke, can you make the fire? I'll go find some food." Keiko said as she finished setting up the tent. "Let me go with you. That'd be safer." Haku suggested. Keiko shook her head, "I'll be fine. You could help Sasuke finish setting up camp though. Kay, I'll be back!" She ran into a bush and disappeared behind a tree.

Haku sighed and turned around to see Sasuke just finished with the fire. The Uchiha stared back at him blankly, not very pleased with being stuck with him again either. "I hate you." Haku said, breaking the silence. "I **loathe **you." Sasuke replied, glaring at him.

Keiko closed her eyes, listening for any sounds that might indicate food. "Water….Water…means fish." She said softly, following the sound of water. She bent under a branch and felt her feet splash into water. The wind whistled quietly as the leaves ruffled. Keiko frowned, suddenly noticing how quiet it. Not even the sounds of birds chirping. No animals…just the wind and leaves.

Something's wrong. **"Hime…" (Yuki) **_"Yeah?"_** "I sense danger, can you?" **_"…Yeah. Me too." _**"You want us to-" (Nozomi) **_"No! I forbid you three to do anything unless the situation REALLY calls for it!" _**"But, hime!"(Hitomi) **_"No buts. Just stay quiet, I'll call for you guys when I need you guys? OK?"_**"Hai!" (All) **

Keiko looked forward, pretending like she didn't suspect anything. Taking a kunai from out of her bag, she waited quietly. Her eyes instantly flickered to the movement in the water and then she shot the kunai out at her target. A splash echoed loudly around her as she treaded across the water's surface, grabbing the fish. When she stood back up, she sensed someone jump behind her and throw a kunai at her.

Keiko yanked the kunai out of the fish and threw it at the oncoming kunai, the weapons clashed against each other loudly as Keiko and the attacker stared silently at each other. He was older then her by a couple years. His eyes were a dusty brown while his sea-green 

hair spiked up randomly on his head with a couple of yellow highlights. He was pretty tall and was fairly built; he looked like a speedy and quick attacker with some advantage with power and muscles. He wore a forest green t-shirt and long blue jeans which stood out on his olive colored skin.

Keiko smiled politely, "It seems I'm not the only one here." He smirked, "Now what ever made you think that?"She took out another kunai, spinning it around her finger swiftly. "And I suppose you also want something of mine?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the spinning kunai.

He smiled crookedly, "If you have the earth scroll, I'd suggest you to give to me now…or else…" He trailed off as two more emerged from the trees. They all looked identical to him. Like triplets. Except one was heavily built on the muscles while the other one looked like the skinniest, trained more for speed. They all wore green to match with the surroundings, all looking pretty hungry and wild. Keiko looked back at the man to see his teeth grow sharper and sharper until it looked like fangs.

"You see…we're not just any nins. Our specialty is transforming into beasts. We wouldn't want to hurt an angel like you now would we?" He cackled, his ears growing pointer as his pupils stretched out like a snake or a cat's eye. His hair started growing longer and spikier, almost like an animal's mane. His nails grew out until they turned into sharp claws. Keiko stood unfazed, she could do it easily herself and not to mention Kiba was like that sometimes too.

"B-But I don't have the scroll." Keiko said but the man reached out and grabbed her neck, picking her up to meet his eye level. "Oh? You better be sure of that or else…" He cackled as he jumped towards the direction she came from. Keiko's eyes widened in fear when she spotted the two at the campsite from below.

"Your teammates will get it." He snarled as the two did some hand signs, glowing an eerie color of grey. "No-" Keiko choked as he squeezed her throat harder, not allowing her to talk loud enough for Haku and Sasuke to hear.

"Well, what is it? Cough it up…or…Hahahaha," he laughed as he swiped a claw on her cheeks, drawing fresh blood. Keiko winced as she clawed at his hand uselessly and as her legs dangled limply in the air. She couldn't breathe! He was choking her! Keiko gagged, gasping for air.

"Choose!"

* * *

**Tee hee, the end! Well for this chap. **

**Next one is comming right up!**

**And the obstacle is...What will Keiko do this time to get her out of this situation?**

**And just who is her other mysterious suitor that also gave her a ring?**

**What will Sasuke say when Naruto forcibly kisses Keiko?**

**Find out!**

**hehe**


	9. The matches start

**!!PLEASE READ!!**

**Memories: Lolx. I updated faster this time. BUt just to let you know, i refuse to update without at least 5 reviews. I don't think that's much to ask for. I really believe that you guys have time to at least write a review. Its not much to ask for since i'm spending a lot of time in my stories. :(**

**Plez, at least 5 reviews? They make happy and update sooner! lolx**

The man smiled twistedly, enjoying the sight of her struggling for her survival. Keiko wheezed and soon her eye lids drooped and her hands limps the sides. He shook her a bit, watching her body limply swing with his movement. He checked her pulse then smirked. "Boys, it looks like this one is of no use. Maybe her team really haves it after all."

He dropped Keiko's unmoving body onto the thick branch they were standing on. He sneered and kicked her, "What a useless weakling. Didn't even put up fight." He turned and motioned for them to move down to the campsite. They nodded, dispelling the jutsu.

The skinny one sighed "Aw, too bad you killed her Grey. She was kind of cute. We could've had some fun!"

"It's not my fault. She died too easy. I wasn't expecting it to be that easy. I thought Kohona ninjas were stronger. She's just another weakling. She's worthless." Grey gnarled at Vinct.

"Whoa, calm down Grey! Sean, help me out man!" Vinct waved his hands in front of him defensively. Sean just grunted, walking towards them. "Grey's right. Just shut up. You're so annoying." "Hey! I am not! You're just jealous because the ladies love me more than both of you." Vinct exclaimed. The other two just rolled their eyes.

"Alright now let's just grab the scroll and finish of her team. If she's this weak then it'll be a piece of cake. Come on." Grey smirked, lifting a foot to jump down. But then a hand snatched out and grabbed him. Two more hands held onto Vinct and Sean.

"What the-?" They looked down to see Keiko standing up as three clones held them down.

"But you didn't have any pulse! You were dead! You didn't breathe for over 5 minutes!" Grey exclaimed, not believing his eyes. Keiko smirked, her face totally emotionless. It seemed to scare the shit out of them. Not to mention she didn't look very happy. She looked a bit mad. Keiko wiped the blood off her face with her finger; the fluid glinted under the sunlight with some silvery and multi-colored array. They looked puzzled to see such strange color of blood.

"You see…I don't really need to breathe to live." Keiko coldly explained, observing their movements.

"That's impossible! Everyone needs to breathe-" Sean was cut off by one of Keiko's icy glare.



"Everyone but me." She snapped and then she turned to Grey, looking more murderous than ever. "Unless…you're not human," Grey gasped, realizing it.

"And how dare you ever call me weak, useless, and worthless! How dare you even try to attack my teammates! How dare you even think they're weak! How dare you even think of trying to kill them! How dare you!" Keiko growled, her black orbs turning blood red as she unsheathed one of her swords.

They whimpered, struggling to free from the clones grip but the clones' strength were too strong for them. "No! Please!" They screamed, helplessly staring in her eyes.

"No!" They howled and withered in pain. They stood frozen, petrified and paralyzed in place. Keiko sheathed her sword back, and grabbed the water scroll out from Grey's back pocket. She had only pulled a genjutsu on them and they did the worse mistake of looking into her eyes. She smirked, as the clones disappeared. Now she had both scrolls.

"Thank-you Itachi." She smiled. He had taught her many useful things like the genjutsu. After all she did posses the sharingun also. She looked back at the frozen bodies then jumped down, heading back to the campsite. She will only put them in that state for a day. She wasn't that cruel to make them stay like that forever.

"Sasuke! Haku! I've got a water scroll!" Keiko yelled, running to them. They frowned, jumping up from their spot.

"Where did you get one? How did you get it? You're injured!" They exclaimed. Keiko had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. They always acted like she could really die and get hurt any moment. Then again…she acted the same way about them.

"I bumped…into someone." Keiko said, trying to choose the right words. Sasuke growled, "So someone attacked you?"

Keiko gave a nervous laugh, "Don't worry I'm fine. At least we have both the scrolls. Right?"

"….But no dinner." Haku said, reminding her of the fish she had caught. "Oh! But I caught a fish…" Keiko trailed off when she remembered she had dropped the fish in the river. "Oh." She said softly, sweat dropping.

-

"Wow, this fish is good! I wonder why someone just left it." Naruto asked as he chewed with a mouthful, roasting the fish.



"Naruto! It could've been poisoned!" Sakura yelled, hitting him on the head. He winced, "But Sakura-chaaan! I didn't smell any poison on it! It tastes really good too!" He whined. Sai and Sakura just sweat dropped. "Naruto…"

-

"Chouji did you find food yet?" Ino asked tiredly as she made a fire. "Yup! Some berries and nuts!" He said, showing the armful in his hands. Ino sighed, "Stupid Shikamaru had to be a chuunin already. So now we're only a two man team for the exam. Huh?" Chouji shrugged, "Yeah but then after this exam both me and you will be chuunins this time. And Shikamaru won't be the only one." Ino grinned, "Yeah you're right! All we have to do is find an earth scroll! We'll do it!"

-

"Neji, do you see anyone?" TenTen asked attentively as they perched on the branch. He searched the air and gave a short shake. "No. We can camp here." Lee grinned, "Alright! Let me do all the work for my youth needs the extra work to keep me in check! Hiyah!" He jumped down excitedly, already setting up the camp. TenTen and Neji sweat dropped, "If you insist…"

-

"Argh! Shino! Get your bugs out of my sleeping bag!" Kiba yelled angrily as he shook the insects out of bag. Shino simply stared at him then looked away, his bugs crawling back to him. Kiba huffed, stomping out of the tent. "What did you do that for?!"

"I'm just scouting bugs out to see if anyone is out there." Shino replied blankly. Kiba's face softened. "Oh…That used to be Hinata's job wasn't it?" Shino just simply nodded. Kiba sighed, "Hinata…" Akamaru whined softly, nudging his master in an attempt to comfort him.

-

"We can take turns…," Keiko slowly trailed off as her ear lightly twitched. Did someone just say Hinata? Keiko shook her head, clearing the thought away."Uh. We could each take turns guarding the scrolls so we would each have enough sleep."

Sasuke had on a bored look, staring at the scrolls sitting in the middle of the circle they were sitting in. "Haku, they're all yours." Haku blinked, glaring at him.

"Why me!" He shouted.



-

Keiko's POV

-

I sighed, but I couldn't help but giggle when one of them would say something stupid. "Let's do rock, paper, scissors then." I suggested, feeling kind of stupid at the idea. Although it was the only thing I could think about that wouldn't give the two a chance to kill each other.

"Or I can just make some clones to guard the night."I added, thinking that was a better idea. They nodded.

Haku yawned, rubbing his eye, "We should get some rest now. It's getting a bit late." I nodded, my eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. When I looked over to Sasuke, he was already sleeping in the tent. I sweat dropped, a small smile resting on my lips. That's Sasuke alright. I made a hand sign and 5 copies of me appeared, looking at me expectantly.

"Keep watch tonight. Alert me if anything seems suspicious." They nodded, jumping into the branches and blending in perfectly. I grabbed the scrolls and crawled in the tent. Haku was already out. I smiled, crawling into my sleeping bag and hiding the scrolls under my pillow.

I sighed and snuggled in the warm covers, exhaustion consuming me. I just wondered what would happen tomorrow. All I could do was smile like an idiot as I closed my eyes. I immediately fell asleep after that.

-

"H-Hai." I grinned as I nodded feverishly. I grabbed the delicious looking frosted cake with ice-cream filling and cookie crumbs. "Yummy!"I haven't seen food that delicious for such a long time! I opened my mouth and chomped onto it greedily. I was in heaven!

"Uh…Keiko?" That voice sounded so familiar. "Keiko-chan!" All the delicious treats around me disappeared and I felt myself getting pulled away slowly. I panicked, "Noooo!" I sobbed as everything vanished in thin air.

-

Normal POV



"No come back! Wah!!" Keiko bolted up, well as much as she could while draped over Sasuke's shoulder. She blinked, finding herself staring at the moving ground. "Ano…" She blushed when her stomach growled.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and laughed. "You wouldn't wake up so we packed up everything and kept on moving. You kept talking about food in your sleep."Haku slapped the younger boy on the head.

"She's just hungry! We all are!" He snapped. Sasuke glared at him, grumbling under his breath. "Yeah, whatever."

"W-Well can you put me down?" Keiko blushed, wondering how on earth she managed to sleep through all of this. He reluctantly put her down, watching her yawn sleepily.

"Well, all we have to do is go to the tower and finish the battles there then we can have wonderful food." Haku drooled as stars glinted in his eyes. Keiko sighed dreamily along while Sasuke stared at them with a bored expression.

"Yeah. Sure. All I want is some real action." He smirked, wondering who might be his next opponent. "That's right. We haven't really thought much about the matches coming up. Last time, the matches were very…" Keiko trailed off, unable to think of a word to describe it. She kept on remembering her match with Neji. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Well, we're here anyway." Sasuke changed the subject before she would start thinking even more about the matches. They stared up at the familiar dusty building and took a breath in before entering. It looked the same as ever. And perched upstairs were some people she never seen before. Keiko felt a wave of relief flood her when she spotted Hinabi and her team looking down at her. They smiled at each other as a sign of greeting.

Keiko's eyes brightened when she spotted the Hokage sitting at a table with Shizune. "Tsunade! Shizune!" She laughed running towards them. They looked up with surprise in their eyes.

"Keiko! You made it! Not that I didn't expect you to." Tsunade chuckled, patting the girl's head. Shizune hugged her "I'm so proud of you!" Keiko blushed, fidgeting uncomfortably in people's gazes.

"Shizune…Tsunade!" She whined softly and they laughed, letting go of her. "Go wait up there. We'll start soon enough." Tsunade ordered. She blushed, nodding reluctantly. The 

two will always treat her like a child. She was like their moms but… It was kind of embarrassing sometimes…but she still missed it when she was gone. She was just glad to be with them again.

"Who do you think you're going up against?" Haku asked, almost eagerly. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Keiko nervously shrugged, bubbling with anxiety. "Hin-Keiko!" They looked up to see Kakashi waving at them, standing with the other sensais. Keiko waved back, smiling.

"Oh! Kurenai-sensai!" She jumped up happily then froze, 'Wait! I'm Keiko not Hinata!' She immediately stopped before Kurenai figured out who called her, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Just how long can this last?" Keiko sighed.

"**Well, it certainly can't go on forever! You have to be yourself one day." Hitomi answered. "You're not helping the Hime-chan," Nozomi sighed."Don't worry. We can talk about this with your moms after this match. You'll do fine anyway." Yuki said softly. **

'**I'm worried about that! W-What if I fail again?' Keiko asked them. "Nonsense. You'll do fine. Don't you remember all the training you had? Last time you fought you almost won! If it wasn't for that bast-" Yuki was cut off by Hitomi. "Watch your words Yuki!" "Will you guys stop it?! You're making the hime feel worse!" Nozomi growled.**

Keiko sighed, sulking even more. She looked down at the arena and felt determination flow through her. That's right. She'll do fine. She'll just have to believe it!

"…Are you worried?" She looked up to find Sasuke standing next to her. She smiled softly, "Not anymore. I'm just nervous. You?" He smirked.

"No, but I'm hoping for some good opponents." Keiko repressed the urge to rolled her eyes, "You're always so competitive. " She turned around to see Haku quieter than usual.

"Haku-kun, are you ok?" He looked up, startled.

"O-Oh. I'm just nervous. I mean…I never thought I would get the chance to be here. I don't know what it's like so…yeah." Haku smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

"Oh." Keiko's eyes fell. "But…what if we have to fight each other?" That caught her up surprise. She looked up at him, a bit unsure.



"Well, I don't think that really happened before…we'll just have to do our best kay?" Keiko smiled and held his hand, trying to ease him. Haku smiled, a pink tinge in his cheeks as he nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke gave an irritated grunt as he pulled Keiko over to his side. Haku glared at him, taking her back. Keiko sighed; some things never change, although she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned when he spotted the raven haired teen. Sasuke looked down at them and gave a cocky grin. "You're late."

"W-What? Am not!!" Naruto fumed stalking his way up with Sakura and Sai behind him. "Konnichiwa, Haku-san, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed, waving at them. "We all made it!"

"Hello Sakura, Sai-san Naruto-kun." Keiko greeted somewhat distantly. Sai nodded while Sakura gave her a weak smile. Naruto blinked, staring at her as if he just saw her.

"Keiko-chan! You made it too!" He grinned, abruptly pulling her in a friendly hug. Keiko's face turned 10 shades redder when he let go, wobbling on her legs. Haku caught her just as her legs gave out under her. In her head, Keiko was swirling around like crazy.

"Keiko-chan? Keiko-chan!" Haku yelled, shaking her. Sasuke gave an irritated grunt as he bent down to her eye level and flicked her on the nose. "Wake up. We're not here for you to turn back to a 10 year old." Keiko blinked, waking up but blushing even redder.

"Sasuke-kun!" She pouted, rubbing her aching nose. Haku sighed, ruffling her hair. "So are you ok, Keiko-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Just stay at least 4 feet away from her and she'll be fine." Haku sweat dropped. Keiko blushed, looking away from everyone.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here!" Tsunade announced. "Only a few teams didn't make it. But now we're here for the next step of the exams. But let me tell you something, the matches coming up won't be like last time. This will be like the chuunin exams. If you proved to be useful, clever, and strong in the battle than you pass. You won't have to win to pass. And the final exams after this…are for the ones looking to be a jounin. I'm sure you know already."

"Hai." They nodded. The tension in the room seemed to have grow heavier as they looked around the rooms. Sound nins are here too. Keiko frowned. So are the three guys that tried to kill me.



"Let it begin!" The judge shouted and the names on the screen started to rotate. Keiko held her breath, waiting anxiously.

**Haku X Neji **

Haku's eyes widened then he slowly grinned, relieved that it wasn't Sasuke or Keiko. "It's my turn."

"Good luck." Keiko smiled softly, her heart was pounding like crazy. Her cousin and Haku was going against each other. Why wouldn't she be nervous?

"Yeah…good luck." Sasuke smirked. Haku smirked and jumped down the arena. HE looked up to see white emotionless orbs.

"START!"

* * *

**"Do you know how hard it is to control your animal instincts? How about both of them?"**

**REVIEW!**

* * *


	10. Friends?

* * *

**Friends?**

* * *

"And on the other side of the room is...." The judge trailed off as the screen randomly picked out names. I frowned with worry as I watched Neji and Haku launch at each other, "Wait! We're have two matches at a time?"

"Seems like it. They did expand the room for enough room and since there's more people here...why not?" Sasuke answered as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. I looked back at the screen and held my breath.

"Sasuke x Grey!" Anko yelled loudly as she grinned."This will be interesting." She whispered as she placed her hands on her hips in thought. Tsunade and Shizune nodded in agreement in their seats. I couldn't help but have a feeling that they were expecting something.

Sasuke smirked, "Finally. Let's just hope this will be worth my time." I opened my mouth but a voice cut me off.

"Sasuke-kun! Becareful!" Sakura walked up to him and hugged him. I felt a pang in my chest when Sasuke half-smiled back at her. I tried to dismiss the feeling away and act like nothing happened. Naruto patted him on the back.

"Yeah, you better win so we can face off later you teme!" He grinned his foxish smile and Sasuke smirked coolly back at him.

"Of course." They laughed and I couldn't help but smile.  
It was like the old team seven again. It felt like I was intruding so I quickly sent Sasuke a smile and left to stand with Tsunade below. Sasuke's smile dropped from his face when he noticed my odd behavior and quickly followed me down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tried calling him back but Sasuke ignored her and grabbed my hand. I looked up in surprise and smiled softly when I saw his worried expression.

"Hai?"

"Hi-Keiko...Wish me luck?" He asked hopefully like he was afraid he had done something wrong. I stepped down the last step and caught sight of Gray's observant dusty brown orbs. Apparently he didn't miss Sasuke's hand holding mines. I frowned at him, the look in his eyes...

I didn't like it.

"Keiko?" I shivered when I felt his hot breath near my ear. I looked up at him accusingly for doing that in public.

"Heh, gomen but you weren't reacting." Sasuke's husky voice made me blush but I only got irritated when I saw his trademark smirk paint its way across his soft lips.

"Well you won't need any luck." I huffed as I crossed my arms and just when I was about to walk away, I felt his soft skin brush against mine when he hugged me.

"Come on." He whispered, pleadingly in my ear. I blushed. I closed my eyes from embarressment when I felt other people's eyes on me. I hate it when Sasuke does that! Well...in front of other people. I could feel my cheeks grow hotter.

"A-Alright! Fine." I stuttered as I got out of his hold and faced his truimphant face which only irked me even more. I crossed my arms defiantly and glared softly at him.

"Good luck you ego maniac!" I huffed softly enough for only him to hear. He blinked in surprise but only smirked wider. Ugh!

I roughly grabbed his shoulders and tip toed up to claim his lucious lips. He stood for a second in surprise before wrapping his arms around me again. I could hear his hot breaths grow shallow as he pressed his lips harder against mine. A soft moan escaped from the back of his throat, making me smirk. I bit his lips softly and let go before he got anymore satisfaction from it. When I had let go he was breathless and confused. He looked irritated when he realized what I was doing.

"Wha-" Sasuke began as the smallest hue of pink crossed his creamy cheeks when he touched his swollen lips. I smirked and stuck out my tongue shyly.

"That's what you get." I smiled and watch him grow frustrated.

"Fine! You-You ex-Hyuuga!" He glared at me then walked away but I caught him smiling when he turned and faced an impatiently frustrated Grey. I sighed but smiled as well. I wondered if this would ever last. I turned and ran towards Tsunade to see her deathly serious face.

"U-Um...," I froze and gulped. "Tsunade-chan?" The older woman reached out and pulled me in close enough so she can whisper in my ear.

"He... just called you Hyuuga!!!" She shrieked in my ear and I thank god that no one else heard what she said. I paled and looked at everyone upstairs.

I hadn't even realized it. It just came naturally at me. I was used to it. I gave a sigh of relief when no one showed any signs that they heard it. They probably weren't close enough. I caught sight of Sakura's envious emerald orbs and quickly looked away with guilt. I guess I earned that...after all she did harbor a long crush on Sasuke-kun. Odd...I couldn't see Naruto.

"It's alright. No one heard." I assured her softly and she sighed letting go of me. Her stern aqua orbs studied me for a moment. Worry creased her delicate features and made me wonder what she was thinking. She grabbed my hand and smiled sadly.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Are sure you can really trust them?" The look in her eyes made me freeze up but I knew what she was talking about and of course I was sure.

"Of course!" I was shocked at myself for being so loud and acting so unlike me. To more of my surprise Tsunade smirked.

"Alright, that's all I need to know." I blinked and smiled. I turned back to watch the two matches with my heart beating anxiously in my chest. I just wanted them to get it over with already.

I hope it would go well.

* * *

Haku's beautiful dark locks flew around him gracefully as he dodged Neji's attacks with ease. I could slowly see the ice nin appearing out of him again whenever he fought. Haku growled when Neji kept on closing the space between them. Soon his back was against the wall and he had no choice but to grab a small clear gourd tied to his weapon belt. He shook it around and smirked when the liquid in it started pouring down on the floor.

Neji jumped back, unsure what the liquid was.

"What...What are you doing?" Neji asked in the same emotionless voice I almost always hear him use. I missed his smile. His pink face that beriddled me with questions and confusion when I was 'smaller'. He was older. He still had that same pale skin but his boyish face had grew and turned remarkably handsome. He was taller. More built. More...closed off.

I didn't understand why he had turned even more cold during the time I was gone. I sighed and watched Haku sprinkle water all over the place.

He looked up and said sarcastically, "I'm taking a shower." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Haku whipped out his beautiful and strangely feminine smile, rendering Neji confused.

"Guess this is it for you Hyuuga-san," He said politely as he formed a one hand sign. I could hear Naruto and Saukra take a large breath in.

"That move...."Naruto trailed off as he watched with interest.

"It happened at Naruto bridge." Sakura nodded, "I wonder of Neji will be able to defeat Haku."

I looked away, partially unsure of the same thing. Ice mirrors rose out of the water on the floor, startling everyone that was unexpecting it. Neji backed away and looked around to find Haku gone.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san but I need to pass exam." Countless of images of Haku appeared in the mirrors, trapping Neji from inside. His pale eyes narrowed at the closest mirror in front of him.

"Too bad you're just going to fail." Veins throbbed around his eyes as he got in a very familiar stance. I couldn't help but catch my breath. He would be able to see the real Haku but Haku would still be too fast for him! Needles in flew in all directions at Neji but he just spun around to deflect them off easily.

I knew Haku could just kill Neji easily but he was holding back. Neji could've ended it already also.

The mirrors started glowing and rotating around Neji in a circular motion. Large icicles formed above him and all I could do was stare. I knew Haku wouldn't hurt Neji....he wouldn't. They were dropped down from the ceiling with a sickening crash into the cement floor. Debris flew everywhere and even Sasuke's match was paused to see what was going on. Anko coughed and waved the dust away from her eyes. When the dust finally settled down, I caught sight of his unmoving body between the dangerously close icicles.

The mirrors started to slowly dissolve then the icicles turned into water again. The liquid gathered together in a shape of a body before its features started getting more and more detailed until the soft features clearly showed it was Haku. Neji's body slumped to the floor as the water splashed softly against his body.

"W-Winner... is Haku." Anko blinked, clearly surprised with the outcome and how fast it went by. I ran up to Haku and gave him a hug.

"Congrats!" I watched him grin and hug me back.

"Arigato." I smiled and turned to watch the medic nins come in and check Neji. I couldn't help but smile even more when I spotted his serene face.

"Here let me help you." I volunteered as I picked up one side of him and they picked up the other side then we gently laid him down on the stretcher. I took out a black container from my pocket and put it safely in his coarse hand. I frowned as I fingered it gently. He's been training too much lately then. They tried to wake him up and I giggled when he just snored in return.

"He only wakes up if you tickle him." I whispered quietly with a smile. I grabbed his sides and jumped back when he bolted up from shock as the most quiet laugh escaped from his mouth. I doubted that everyone else heard it. I couldn't help but giggle.

"N-Nani Keiko??" Neji said groggily as his half lidded eyes stared at me with confusion and wide surprise. He groaned in pain and I pushed him back down onto the stretcher. He moaned softly before falling back into soft snores.

"He's fine." I sighed with a smile. His teammates ran down just in time to walk him out the door with the medic nins carrying him, throwing baffled looks at me.

"Who's Sasuke fighting?" A pulled me towards Tsunade where we would be out of the way. My gaze redirected to the raven haired teen.

"The guy I took the scroll from." I answered with frown. They were just standing there...talking.

"Oh." Haku seemed confused by it to.

* * *

"So...," Grey started with a friendly smile, "Are you two teammates or just lovebirds?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke retorted boredly as he watched his opponent carefully.

"Oh...," Grey's eyes dimmed then lighted up again as he grinned, " I would just like to have _another_ talk with her. That's all." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him with venomous threat.

"Another talk? What talk? What the hell are you talking about?" The pale teen demanded as he crossed his arms like he didn't care. Grey's grin grew impossibly wider. An animalistic growl escaped from the back of my throat when I realized he was going to do something dirty. It came out before I could stop it and I quickly hoped no one had heard. It was just so hard to control my other side.

"Next match! Keiko....and Sakura!" Anko shouted, appearing somewhat interested in what Kakashi's daughter could do against the hokage's apprentice. Tsunade seemed almost torn by the two sides while Kakashi nodded as he gave me an encouraging thumbs up.

It was then when...

It felt like a whole house of pressure fall on me. I gulped as I felt sweat starting to form. Everyone will be watching! And even more carefully because of the fact I'm Kakashi's daughter that appeared out of no where and has never been seen in action before! All of that and...that they don't trust me.

Naruto. Sakura. Neji. Tenten. Lee. ....Do I really have to keep on going? I felt Haku give me a little nudge and a blissfully encouraging smile. I sighed and tried to wipe away all my anxiety.

"It'll be okay. Just don't get stage fright." Haku hugged me and his velvet voice calmed me almost instantly.

"Thanks Haku-kun." I smiled and took a step to be only halted by a falling pink blur. The impact made the room tremble and a dent in the floor. Sakura stood there with an over confident stance and an eye with hate and distrust for me.

Oh man....

"Tsunade-sama, wish me luck?" Sakura grinned smugly as if I didn't Tsunade was her master and she was apprentice. "After all I am your apprentice right, master?" Sakura's eyes gleamed mischievously. My mouth fell open in shock. Sakura????

How could she?

I never seen her act like that before! I guess she's...furious. And...she hates me?

Tsunade frowned at her pink haired apprentice's attitude and sighed. "Sakura...be careful at what you're messing with." Sakura's smile drop.

"Awwww, Tsunade-sama! Just wish me luck?" Tsunade sighed and glanced at Shizune who seemed pissed off at how Sakura was acting.

"She'll only give it to you Haruno because you'll **need** it." Shizune said it in a surprisingly calm voice but then again she was always calm. Of course though...I could see the disrespect she held for Sakura now. I sighed as I wrung my hands together nervously.

Man...I feel horrible now. Shizune is acting over protective again for me because I'm her only daughter and Sakura is only mad at me because of my little scene with Sasuke which I shouldn't have even let happen so pubicly!

Sakura blinked as she gaped at Shizune's cold behavior. "S-Shizune-chan?" Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at her secretary's odd behavior.

"Only you can do this..." She laughed as a smirk carved at her lips. TSunade glanced at me and sent an encouraging smile.

"Me?" Sakura asked, bewildered and confused at what she did to make the secretary so cold. I couldn't help but smile at them. Knowing that that was her own way of saying good luck to me. Sakura didn't miss Tsunade's silent message and her resentment only grew more. She stomped to her side of the field and scowled at me when she looked up.

"Okay..." Anko mused then smirked as she eyed me like an object. I bet she's planning to place bets on one of us. I took in a shaky breath and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura," I greeted and bowed politely at her. I looked and smiled at her like I always had in the past. "May the best win?" I asked hopefully as I held out my hand. She seemed puzzled at my actions.

"You...you remind me of someone." She whispered softly as her eyebrows knitted together. Her emerald eyes studied me sharply and I suddenly felt self concious.

"R-Really?" I smiled nervously. Sakura saw this as a sign and glared at me.

"Just who are you Keiko??" I frowned and looked back at her eyes with determination.

"A friend." She blinked, taken back by my choice of words. Her eyes softened.

"A friend?"

I grabbed one of her gloved hands in mine and smiled.

"Come on S-Sakura. Let's just fight this and no matter who wins, promise me we'll be friends?" Sakura stared at me with an apalled face.

"U-Um...," She looked around the arena then looked back at me with a genuine smile. "Hai. Promise." I beamed and I couldn't help but embrace my long time friend. It was almost like back then again.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

"Come on already! I want to see some fighting!" Anko yelled, forcing me to let go of the older girl with a red face.

"G-Gomen." I apologized meekly and Sakura laughed, 'She's so much like someone I know and miss...'

"Start!" Anko yelled impatiently and I flew back near the end of the arena almost instinctly as I took a defensive position. Sakura seemed shocked by my speed but grinned.

"Go Sakura!" Shouts were heard across the room from those who knew her.

"Keiko!" Haku grinned somewhat gracefully as he waved at me.

"...Keiko. You can do it." Hanibi yelled and somehow...there on her usually emotionless Hyuuga face was a small smile. I felt a flutter of happiness dive in me. The only thing I could do was smile back.

"Hai." I nodded and grinned at Sakura. It's time to get serious. She grinned back and got in a stance I knew too well from my own 'mother'. This could be hard.


End file.
